mas que un juego
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: 3 exorcistas: allen, kanda y lavi. dos de ellos envueltos en un juego que desearian no haber iniciado. quien se quedara con el lindo premio?...no soy buena con los summary mejor pasen y lean. puede que el premio se quede solo XD actualizado
1. Chapter 1

-…- dialogo de un personaje

Este es mi primer fan fic de D.Gary-man. Perdonen si esta medio confuso, es que solo he leído el manga y el anime aun no lo consigo. Es pero les guste y no me manden cartas bomba.

Por cierto, por allí una amiga me dijo que le doy muchas preferencias a kanda….y es cierto, por ello acepto sugerencias de cómo lavi puede ganarse a allen.

Antes de empezar cabe aclarar que los personajes de D.Gray-man no me pertenecen y solo escribí esto como un mini homenaje

-…- dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

/…/ sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-/… (…)/- explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- _la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

Una tarde en la orden oscura, tres exorcistas se dirigen a la oficina da Komui para recibir los detalles de su nueva misión, no han sido llamados con urgencia por lo que la inocencia no ha sido descubierta por los Akumas, va a ser unas misión tranquila; o eso creían

- ¡¡bien chicos!!- Komui sonreía malicioso, los tres chicos lo miraban asustados- tendrán que ir a buscar la inocencia a…

-¬¬ TENDRE QUE IR CON ESE GUSANO?!- Kanda ponía el grito en el cielo y señalaba al chico peliblanco, allen tiene una gotita en la frente- es un inútil, no sabe hacer nada- insiste kanda; allen tiene una venita palpitando en su frente- no me llevo bien con este moyashi, es un pésimo compañero. El enano no piensa en la misión

- MI NOMBRE ES ALLEN!! ALLEN, ALLEN!!- el chico de cabello níveo se levanto molesto por que Kanda lo llamara gusano, inútil, moyashi y enano

-que acaso no ya eran amiguitos?- le dijo Komui con una sonrisa en su rostro

-NOOOO!!-contestaron los chicos en un grito, Komui se escondió en su escritorio

-hey chico tranquilos!- Lavi sonreía complacido de ver que los dos chicos se llevaran tan "bien"

-NO TE METAS!!- un aura de ira rodeaba a los dos chicos que se miraban intensamente

-/ssshhhhhhhhuuuup (komui tomando café)/- baja su taza y mira a los chico – la inocencia esta…

-NO QUEREMOS TRABAJAR JUNTOS!!- gritaron Allen y kanda molestos

- bueno donde dice que esta?- pregunto lavi recargándose en el escritorio de komui para poder escuchar a pesar de los gritos

- al sur de Italia, los detalles se los dará el buscador- komui se puso a hablar con lavi sin percatarse de que kanda y allen ya casi se mataban a golpes

Resignados los dos chicos guardaron silencio, una vez komui hubo dado las explicaciones del caso los chicos salieron. Kanda fue el ultimo de salir, pues komui lo llamo para decirle

-cuida del joven allen, se paciente o no se sentara bien en una semana- le dijo medio meloso con una de sus sonrisitas que te hacían pensar que hablaba mas allá del comprendimiento humano

-que?- kanda lo miro queriendo comprender lo que pensaba komui

-Yuu!! Apúrate!!- lavi lo llamaba desde afuera, kanda se marcho sin saber que pasaba

Viajaban ya en el tren, el buscador que los acompañaba era Toma y ya les había entregado los informes así como dado algunos detalles extras. Los exorcista descansaban el un lujoso carro mientras Toma jugaba cartas recargado en la pared

-Toma-san, a que tipo de lugar nos dirigimos?- pregunto allen

-es un pueblo donde se ven apariciones y las personas cambian drásticamente de personalidad; e incluso se han registrado desapariciones atribuidas a un fantasma- Toma mostró dos fotos

- puedo ver?- lavi le pidió las fotos, una era de una chica vestida con una camisa negra sobria con el pelo recogido en una cola y sin un gramo de gracia, casi una monja y la otra-…STRIKE!!- grito como normalmente lo hace al ver a una chica linda

-que pasa?- pregunto allen

-a como se ve que todavía eres un crió allen- lavi lo miro molesto, le puso la foto en frente al chico niveo y casi se la restriega en la cara- que no ves que es una reina sexy?

-déjame verla!- allen se la quito pues si lavi la seguía moviendo no distinguía mas que colores- wow!- allen se sorprendió, era una chica con una blusa que tenia un escote que casi llegaba al piso, los labios rojos como la sangre y unos ojos seductores

-¬¬ y que con las fotos?- le dijo kanda al buscador

- pues aun que no lo crean las fotos corresponden a una misma chica- lavi se sorprendió ante las palabras de Toma

-Como? Esa reina sexy y esa monja es la misma chica?- lavi con los ojos de plato

Todos miraros allen que llevaba un rato callado y tenia cara seria, allen miraba la foto con el seño fruncido muy al estilo de kanda, lavi se acerco un poco pero allen no reacciona, sigue sin dejar de mirar la foto

- yuu crees que este pensando algo sobre la inocencia o que la chica esta muy bonita?- lavi miro asustado a kanda

- moyashi aun no piensa en tener novia, el si tiene cerebro- kanda hablo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-que insinúas yuu?- lavi iba a comenzar con una pelea de insultos pero Toma-san los interrumpió

- lo más probable es que piense en que tipo de efectos causara ese pedazo de inocencia- contesto Toma- el joven allen se preocupa mucho por las personas

-…-todos miraron curiosos a allen por varios minutos y cada segundo se veía mas concentrado en la foto

-pollo frito!! –grito emocionada después de un rato-ya se que voy a cenar!- dijo sonriendo el joven allen, todos con gotaza en la frente y medio shockeados, allen los mira sin entender-que pasa?

-emmm…nada moyashi -lavi le dio el avión, acaricio la cabeza de allen- como se nota que aun eres un crió

-no soy un crió-allen lo miro molesto, se levanto – voy a cenar alguien gusta venir?- Toma acepto la oferta de allen; exorcista y buscador salieron del carro dispuestos a cenar

Lavi y kanda se quedaron solos con el pequeño golem amarillo que revoloteaba aburrido por el cuarto, el samurai miraba a la nada y lavi intentaba comportarse pero simplemente no era su naturaleza estar tranquilo, las ganar de molestara a kanda lo incitaban mas a cada segundo, pero siendo ese un tren no habría espacio para que lavi pudiera escapar de la mugen de kanda, esa espada ahora se veía mas peligrosa que de costumbre

Paso un minuto, lavi miraba a kanda imaginando que podría hacerle, timcanpy se posa en su cabeza

Dos minutos, lavi comienza a pensar en que puede arriesgarse. Timcanpy se pasa a la cabeza de kanda y comienza a morderle el cabello por lo que kanda cas…corrección; lo parte en dos con su mugen. Pero el golem se reconstruye después de unos segundos

Tres minutos, lavi comienza a ceder, la idea de molestar a kanda estaaaan tentadora.

Cuatro minutos, lavi manda la razón al diablo, y una sonrisa surge en sus labios, solo falta decidir como molestara a yuu esta vez

-yuu- lo llama, kanda no reacciona- yuu!- sigue sin reaccionar- yuu!!

-"_que?"_- murmura con una venita saltándose en su frente

- yuu, ya habías notado…-lavi mira a otro lado como restándole importancia al asunto- que a Lena lee le crecieron los pechos?

-¬¬ que me importa eso?- pregunto molesto kanda.

Lavi decidió molestar a kanda en el ámbito sentimental y pensó que siendo Lena lee la única mujer que convivía con kanda era muy probable que el espadachín sintiera algo por ella pero se equivoco; el bookman intento pensar en otra chica que kanda conociera pero ninguna fémina vino a su mente. Pero no se daría por vencido, si no era una chica la que hacia latir el corazón de kanda solo quedaba una opción, kanda era gay.

Y si los razonamientos de lavi no estaban errados y kanda bateaba para el otro lado, solo falta llenar ciertos detalles de su teoría y podría saber con quien molesta a yuu.

Para empezar era seguro que kanda era un seme por su frialdad y humor de limón; y por lo tanto lo que kanda necesitaba era un uke, una persona dulce, tierna, alguien a quien kanda pudiera molestar, alguien valiente que se atreviera a robar un beso de los labios del chico sin importar que kanda apretara a mugen en su mano y amenazara con matarlo, alguien ingenuo e inocente para poder manipularlo a su antojo pero sin que dejara de tener personalidad propia….pero quien? Quien llenaba los requisitos, o mas bien a quien tenia lavi a la mano para usar como conejillo de indias?

-O que allen es muy lindo?

-que?!- kanda abre los ojos espantado ante las palabras de lavi

- si, apoco nunca lo habías notado?- lavi sonríe, el espadachín ha caído en su trampa

-que voy a estarle viendo al moyashi!- contesta molesto kanda pero lavi puede ver un leve tono rojo en las mejillas de kanda

-yo solo decía- sonríe fingiendo naturalidad y tragándose las ganas de tomarle una foto a las mejilla rojos de kanda; pero talvez si insiste mas pueda verlo aun mas apenado, ooh que hermoso espectáculo seria ver al antisocial kanda con las mejillas como tomates maduros; solo de pensar eso lavi siente que su corazón va a explotar de emoción - pero no has notado que moyashi tiene unos ojos lindos?

-…- a kanda le sale un tic en el ojo pero no dice nada

-vamos yuu, vas a decirme que pasando tantas misiones con moyashi no haz notado que tiene unos labios sensuales y carnoso?

-PERO SI MOYASHI ES UN NIÑO!!- kanda se escandalizo sin motivo aparente- COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS?!

- eso es lo mejor!- lavi comenzaba a tomar en serio las cosas que decía, traía a su mente las imágenes de allen para podar pensar en sus cualidades- siendo un niño su carita infantil lo hace irresistible

-¬¬ eres un enfermo bocaza- le reprendió kanda

- yo solo lo digo la verdad- lavi sonrió emocionado- Allen es lindo y es mi próxima presa- sentencio triunfal

-Que?!- kanda tenia un tic en el ojo- como que tu presa?

-Pues…-sonrió y miro a kanda retador- quiero que sea mi pareja, no creo que haya nada malo en eso, o si yuu? Vas a cuidar a moyashi de mi?

-…¬¬ déjalo en paz- kanda lo miro con ojos llenos de fuego

-acaso te gusta moyashi?- la sonrisa de lavi idéntica a la de un tigre frente a su presa

-…- kanda sabía que lavi trataba de molestarlo pero no se dejaría engatusar tan rápido-para nada

-uuh, ya se que te gusta; pero es I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E que allen se fije en ti- kanda no reacciono, lavi intento picarlo mas- como crees que allen se fijaría en alguien tan aburrido y soso como tu, sin mencionar que con esa carita….pareces una SEÑORITA XD (verso sin esfuerzo)

- que haz dicho hijo de &#&/!- el samurai se encabrito y se lanzo contra lavi propinándole un puñetazo en la cara – cuando menos yo no alejo a las chicas con mi lengua larga

-yo no me visto como si viviera en la época de los dinosaurios

-no, tu te ves como indigente y no tengo el cabello como un perro mojado- kanda no podía parar sus palabras, sabia que si no se detenía podría terminar metido en un gran lió- que te hace pensar que allen gustara de ti conociéndote- lavi le regreso el golpe y aparto a kanda

- yo ya tengo experiencia en tratar personas, se como seducir al moyashi-lavi sonrió y un hilo de sangre escurrió de sus labios- tu no sabes ni siquiera como hacer que sea tu amigo

-Ja, yo puedo tener lo que quiera- kanda sonrió retador y lavi supo que kanda ya no se negaría a nada de lo que el le propusiera

-pues veamos quien conquista a moyashi-chan primero, si logras ganar su corazón yo dejare de molestarte por un año- lavi sabia que kanda no resistiría su oferta y terminaría aceptando

-que hay si pierdo?- kanda miro a lavi con desprecio, sabia que había caído en una trampa pero no seria tan tonto como para aceptar un trato que no le conviniera

-te conviertes en mi juguete por un mes- lavi llevaba ventaja en la apuesta y no tenia pensado perder, además si eso pasaba, el no perdía mucho, kanda era una de sus personas favoritas para molestar, pero no era el único

-mmm… (Un año sin que lavi me moleste?...)-una fantasía comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de kanda, tantas horas de silencio, tanta paz y con el moyashi a su lado- (WF#"? como que con moyashi? O/O)- kanda no supo que había cruzado por su mente pero por un segundo estuvo seguro de haber visto una imagen de el abrazando a allen

-BIEN!! El trato esta cerrado!!- lavi estaba encantado de que kanda hubiera aceptado

-que?- kanda reacciono

-acabas de cerrar la apuesta-kanda miro a lavi, no recordaba haber dicho que si, pero lavi y el tenían las manos entrelazadas cerrando el trato

-… (Dios, que acabo de hacer)-kanda se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de hacer, se estaba jugando los sentimientos de allen en una tonta apuesta- no!!

-que te arrepientes?- lavi le sonrió retador y kanda no pudo romper el trato, su orgullo se interpuso

-tch…-kanda miro a lavi con odio- (esto esta mal; demonios, nunca debí haber escuchado al estupido de lavi…pero si yo siento algo por allen y el me corresponde…creo que podría solucionarlo y me librare de este problema)-kanda sonrió un poco mas tranquilo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar-O.O… (Acabo de pesar que me gusta el moyashi??)- oh, si. Kanda acababa de descubrir que allen era por quien regresaba vivo de cada misión aunque no quisiera admitirlo

-aah que buena estuvo la cena no Toma-san?- allen y el buscador regresaban de cenar, entraron al vagón y descubrieron una atmósfera densa y un aura maligna rodeando a lavi y kanda que se miraban con odio- paso algo mientras no estábamos?

-eh? No nada allen-lavi sonrió, allen lo miro con extrañes y se sentó a su lado. Lavi decidió que seria el que diera el primer paso- por cierto, allen te pusiste colonia?

-eh? No por que?- allen intento percibir algún aroma pero no había nada- lavi se le acerco hasta estar a escasos milímetros de distancia- l-lavi?

-tch… (GRRRR!! Maldito hijo de "#&#()/&!!)-kanda noto de inmediato lo que lavi se proponía, pero se resistió a decir algo, si protestaba corría riesgo de que allen sospechar algo

-tienes razón- lavi se acaezco al cuello de allen y aspiro profundamente llenándose con el aroma del moyashi, allen estaba comenzando a sonrojarse y se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando lavi dejo que su aliento acariciara su piel- solo hueles a…pastel de fresa?-allen se sorprendió- si, eso fue lo que comiste

-bueno…-allen se hecho un poco para atrás intimidado por el joven lavi- pues…si, ese fue mi postre

- lo sabia XD – lavi sonrió

/tock tock!!/la puerta del cuarto fue golpeada por alguien Toma-san abrió, se trataba de un joven acomodador; Toma-san salio a hablar con el joven. Los chicos se quedaron callados esperando saber lo que pasaba. Después de unos minutos Toma-san volvió a entrar

- esto….lamento decirles que…-el pobre buscador estaba nervioso

- que pasa Toma-san?- allen trato de calmarlo

-pues es que…solo hay 2 camas- dijo apenado el buscador

-QUE?? OO- los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, como que solo había dos camas?. La idea corrió rápido por la mente de los mayores mientras que allen solo pensaba que el pobre de Toma-san no tendría donde dormir

-jejeje- lavi se rió bajito pero kanda lo escucho perfectamente- parece que alguien tendrá que compartir cama- anuncio triunfal el pelirrojo

-Toma-san usted donde dormirá?- allen miro con un poco de tristeza al hombre

-tranquilo joven allen-toma le sonrió bajo las vendas – los buscadores no dormimos, tenemos que hacer guardia afuera del cuarto por si algo pasa, yo estaré bien con solo una cobija

-(esto puede ser interesante)- lavi sonrío, le hecho una mirada a kanda y el espadachín comprendió que lavi ya estaba tramando algo –allen con quieres dormir?

-que?- allen lo miro medio espantado-como que con quien?

- pues somos mayores que tu _"no es que nos agandallemos"_ –sonrío- pero yuu tomara una cama y yo la otra, solo decide con quien quieres dormir

-de-demo…-allen tembló de miedo, nunca había compartido la cama con nadie más que timcanpy

- no me mandaras a dormir con yuu o si?- lavi le puso un a carrita de perrito a medio morir-sabes que no dudara en usar a mugen para volarme la cabeza

-pues…-allen miro a kanda, en su cintura estaba firmemente sujetada la espada que lo marcaba como el exorcista mas peligroso violento y psicópata de toda la orden oscura y su piel se erizo de inmediato al pensar en estar cerca de esa espada. Resignado miro a lavi- creo…creo que dormiré contigo

Ya estaba entrada la noche, los chicos se preparaban para dormir; allen se cambiaba lentamente tras una cortina, que timcanpy se intentaba comer y que dividía el cuarto en dos para que las camas quedaran separadas, no quería que el momento de dormir llegara pues estaba muy nervioso. Lavi había salido a pedir unas cobijas extras pues comenzaba a hacer mucho frío

-(maldito lavi!! Se ira al infierno, mira que aprovecharse del torpe del moyashi)-kanda se quitaba la capa de exorcista y la doblaba para usarla como almohada.

Tan entretenido estaba en pensar pestes de lavi que no se dio cuenta de que el pobre de allen había perdido el equilibrio y hacia malabares intentando no caer, pero quiso el destino que el tren se tambaleara y el joven níveo cayera hacia el lado de kanda.

-ittai!!- allen se quejo, no había caído en el piso, en realidad había caído en algo semiblandito pero aun así le había dolido

- grrrr….-allen escucho un pequeño gruñido

-O.O? ..._"e-en que caí?"_- allen se quedo helado; no era posible, acaso dios lo odiaba tanto como para hacer que cayera sobre kanda? El moyashi se levanto lo más rápido que pudo; y si, había caído aplastando al sujeto menos indicado, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.-yo…yo…lo siento kanda

-¬¬…-la mirada de kanda era fulminante, miraba con un odio incontenible al pobre moyashi, le alejo la mano de un golpe.- torpe, sabia que no debía venir a esta estupida misión con un baka crío molesto como tu

El chico se intimido y solo pudo contraer su cuerpo intentando protegerse, sus brazos se movieron hasta casi cubrir toda su cara. Sus ojos se humedecieron casi al punto de llorar. Nunca había visto a kanda tan enojado

-mo-moyashi?- kanda no pudo resistirse a esa carita asustada, de inmediato supo que se había pasado

-l-lo siento kanda- se oyó la voz de allen medio quebrada tratando de no llorar

-tranquilo, no fue nada-kanda trato de sonar lo menos cortante posible, incluso puso una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa

-O.o?...-allen miro asustado a kanda, nunca había visto a kanda sonreír

- que pasa moyashi?-sus mejillas se cubrieron de un color carmesí, se erizo al sentir la mirada de allen pasar de miedo a curiosidad en un segundo. El chico lo miraba con mucho interés- que?

-no, etto…kanda estabas sonriendo?- allen se sonrojo ante las reacciones del samurai

-eeeh…_"si"_- susurro casi inaudiblemente, allen le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa- que pasa moyashi?

-oye kanda- allen se sentó en su cama, kanda detuvo la cortina para poder ver al chico con mayor facilidad. Allen miro el cuerpo de kanda, el samurai no traía nada de la cintura para arriba, allen desvió la mirada nervioso y se sonrojo mas

- que pasa?- kanda se percato del nerviosismo de allen y eso lo hacia feliz

- creo que nos estamos llevando mejor, no?- allen sonrío emocionado, siempre había querido llevarse mejor con kanda pero el samurai siempre lo evitaba o lo ignoraba

-tch…."_puede_"- murmuro el samurai desviando la mirada- "_si...si no puedes dormir con lavi…pue-puedes…- _las palabras se atoraron en los labios del espadachín, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar con allen. Ya de por si no podía hablar mas que en un susurro por la pena que sentía

-que?- allen abrió los ojos emocionado por lo que kanda intentaba decir- podría dormir contigo, si no me acomodo con lavi?

-tch…¬/¬- kanda desvió la mirada apenado y asintió levemente

-gracias kanda!- el moyashi se le aventó en un afectuoso abrazo, kanda no pudo reaccionar por unos instantes. No comprendía que pasaba y mucho menos como debía reaccionar

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, kanda se puso nervioso, intento apartar al moyashi pero no podía alejarlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, no podían verlo en esa posición con el moyashi, el sin camisa y allen sobre el, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Que pensarían de el?

La puerta termino de abrirse, lavi entraba con una enorme sonrisa. Pero al ver al moyashi con kanda su sangre hirvió de golpe. Pero no demostró sus emociones, se escondió tras una sonrisa y sin mas paso hasta sentarse en la cama que le correspondía a el y a allen

-valla kanda, si que vas rápido- lavi lo miro con cierto odio

-lavi de que hablas?- allen lo miro sin entender

-no, nada- mintió

Allen se percato que aun abrazaba al azabache, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín puro y lo soltó lentamente regresando a su lugar. Kanda se acomodo, se recostó y se dio la vuelta para dormirse. Allen sonrió pues sabia que kanda no se llevaba bien con lavi

- lo siento kanda, no quería molestarte- le dijo allen al samurai

-…-kanda lo miro de reojo y murmuro –tch…- mientras sonreía de lado como diciendo "dios, soy tan sexy!!"

-bueno a dormir!-dijo lavi emocionado, pero mira a allen, el pequeño aun usaba la ropa- no piensas cambiarte?

-si, ya voy- contesto, comenzaba a desvestirse cuando noto la mirada de lavi. Sus mejillas se encendieron de golpe y esto provoco una enorme sonrisa en el bookman. Más rápido que un rallo allen se cambio. Lavi se recostó pegado al muro del carro, allen se recostó a su lado pero se hizo lo más posible a la orilla.

Ya entrada la noche allen dormía pacíficamente pero el bookman no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche y solo pensaba en como podría adelantársele a kanda. De pronto una idea macabra cruzo por la mente de lavi

-zzzz zzzz- allen dormía en total calma pero despertó cuando una mano inquieta se poso en su hombro- _"que-que pasa?"_- las manos de lavi lo comenzaron a rodear, comenzaron avanzar hacia su pecho, acariciando todo a su paso – l-lavi?

-zzzzz zzzzz –lavi se fingía dormido y aunque allen volteo a verlo no pudo notar que lavi no dormía

-(tal vez sueña con una chica)-pensó allen e intento apartarse pero el pelirrojo lo atrajo bruscamente y no lo soltó; -( T-T OMG como me salgo de aquí?)

-zzz a-allen zzz- murmuro lavi, se acomodo dejando su rostro en el cuello del peliplateado y rodeo al chico con sus brazos como si fuera un niño chiquito -(XD soy genial, solo esperare otro rato para que kanda no se despierte y me pondré a jugar con allen)

-TT-TT (jo…creo que será una larga noche)- allen rogó a dios que le permitiera dormir aunque fueran 5 minutos

Una media hora después cuando lavi pensó que kanda ya no despertaría, se dispuso a actuar. Se enderezo un poco para ver allen mejor. El chico de pelo blanquecino tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de lavi

-(nunca había notado que moyashi es muy lindo) – allen se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, sus labios se entre abrieron buscando respirar mejor, el pobre debía de tener calor pues sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

-…-lavi se detiene a mirarlo mejor-…._"STRIKE!!"-_murmuro el pelirrojo, simplemente que de hechizado con la dulce expresión del moyashi- … (se ve lindo XD….O.O? como que lindo?..)-lavi no dejaba de mirar los labios de allen-_"jajajaja…bueno, si allen el guapo. Pero a mi no me gusta"-_ rió nervioso el bookman

Una vez diciendo esto lavi decidió dejarlo por la paz... Esta noche

La mañana era soleada, el sol resplandecía más de lo normal, y el cuarto de nuestros exorcistas estaba lleno de luz. Kanda se acababa de despertar, miraba la cortina recordando donde estaba. Cuando se desesperezo un poco se enderezo para levantarse

-bien tim, ya lo entendiste. Ahora ve por ayuda T-T- kanda escucho la voz de allen hablando con su golem. Y después vio al golem volar y posar se frente a el, timcanpy le mordió la ropa y lo comenzó a jalar llevándolo hacia allen

-y ahora que te pasa moyashi?-le pregunto kanda asomándose

-es que…T-T- allen lo mira, kanda se fija que lavi tiene al pobre moyashi atrapado bajo su brazo- no me puedo levantar T-T

- y?- kanda no podía cambiar de un día para otro, aun era un antisocial, psicópata, gruñón como el solo

-me ayudas? Por favor?- rogó el chico níveo, kanda se acerco, tomo su mugen y la desenvaino lentamente haciendo sonar el dorso de la espada contra la funda.

Aunque Lavi estaba dormido, se estremeció y de inmediato soltó a allen, el pobre pelirrojo ya tenia un miedo patológico hacia el sonido de las espadas. Se encogió temblando en un rincón apartado de la cama

-gracias kanda- allen se levanto, miro lavi – oye como hiciste eso?- Pregunto sonriendo

-frotando algo de metal-kanda sonrió volviendo a hacer sonar su espada y lavi se escondió aun mas en las cobijas- lavi le tiene pavor a mi mugen

-wow impresionante –allen estaba asombrado. De pronto recordó su urgencia por levantarse, se vistió rápidamente, no se puso su capa pues de momento la considero estorbosa - kanda quieres ir a desayunar?

-…-kanda no dijo nada, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar sus alimentos con ninguna persona

-etto…-dándose cuenta de que kanda podría rechazarlo allen le sonrío- no creo que preparen soba como Jerry pero algo bueno habrá para desayunar

-…kanda no dijo nada, solo asintió –no vas a despertar al idiota?

-A quien?- allen se sorprendió, pero después de unos segundo entendió-a h, lavi? Pues creo que hay que dejarlo dormir un poco más

Los dos chicos salieron para desayunar dejando al chico solo. Al llegar todo estaba lleno de mujeres elegantes con cigarros largos y hombres con altos sombreros de copa. Pasaron si mirar a nadie hasta sentarse en una mesa apartada, una de esas mesas en la esquina del carro comedor que en vez de sillas tienen una banca que le da casi toda la vuelta a la mesa. Kanda se sienta junto ala esquina y allen a su lado, a prudente distancia

Cuando el mesero les tomo la orden quedo asombrado por la cantidad de comida que pidió el pequeño chico. Como Allen lo supuso no había soba para que kanda desayunara y el samurai tuvo que pedir huevos revueltos con tocino, pan francés y jugo de naranja y un poco de café ( no escribo lo que come allen pues…me llevaría mas de una hoja en solo describir los deliciosos platillos que pidió)

-como comes tanto sin engordar?- pregunto kanda pues el chico comía en un desayuno lo que el pedía en toda la semana, se alegraba de no tener que pagar la cuenta

-no lo se, komui dice que es por el tipo de inocencia- murmura mientras come un bisquet con mermelada de durazno, kanda se quedo observando la comida de allen, nunca había probado la comida inglesa y ese pan se veía extraño pero moyashi se lo comía muy a gusto. Allen lo noto – quieres probar?

-eh O/O? no ( que demonios es eso?)- contesto sorprendido ante los ofrecimientos del moyashi

-anda, yo se que se te antojo- se acerca un poco a kanda y le acerca el bisquet para que lo muerda, kanda no estaba acostumbrado a tener a nadie cerca de el y se intimida un poco ante el acercamiento del moyashi.

-(no te eches para atrás, no te eches para atrás, no te eches para atrás…joder!! que no te hagas para atrás!!)- se ordena kanda mientras su cuerpo retrocede sin que el pueda evitarlo. Termina chocando contra la esquina de la mesa y queda atrapado- (bueno, ya no me hago para atrás….niiiiaaaa ahora el se acerca!!)

- anda kanda, muérdelo-le ruega con carita suplicante, kanda ya no puede retroceder, esta atrapado por el moyashi y el chico le esta acercando el pan

-(ok, kanda….tranquilo, respira, respira…)-kanda intenta controlar su mente, trata de pensar con claridad pese a la cercanía del moyashi-(…¬/¬ Ok, la única forma de salir de esto es comiendo lo que el moyashi me ofrece…tendré que tragarme el orgullo)

Kanda cierra los ojos, no quiere ver esa comida extraña ni al pequeño que esta enfrente, sabe que sus mejillas se teñirán de rojo en cualquier momento. Lentamente abre la boca y sabe que el chico ya ha puesto el bocadillo a una distancia prudente para que kanda lo muerda.

Después de unos segundos, el samurai muerde, la sensación de algo viscoso, pegajoso y desconocido en su paladar. Se resiste a escupirlo y lo mastica casi con miedo

-(hey!, no sabe mal)- abre los ojos mas calmado, allen lo mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que le ha gustado

-nee, que tal?- pregunta allen ilusionado

-pues, sabe….¬¬ horrible- sentencia finalmente, la cara de allen no puede creerlo, el pan con mermelada sabe mal?; allen no puede creerlo

-no mientas!- se acerca como queriendo leer la verdad en el rostro de kanda

-moyashi aléjate- kanda se vuelve a poner nervioso

-no hasta que me digas la verdad, ¡yo se que te gusto!- allen mira fijamente a kanda, ambos comprenden que en esa oración puede haber un secreto a voces; no se si me comprendan?

Un silencio sepulcral se forma entre los dos exorcistas, kanda intenta no mirar a allen pero sus ojos se desvían hacia el pequeño chico. Allen se da cuenta de la cercanía que tiene con el samurai y de inmediato se sonroja

Ambos sienten que el otro se esta acercando lentamente, no entienden que es lo que pasa.

Pues párese como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y las personas a su alrededor no existieran. Los ojos de allen se entornan dulcemente, kanda no puede dejar de mirar el moyashi, sus ojos parecen nublados perdidos en la inmensidad del tiempo.

Kanda posa su mano en la mejilla de allen, el peliblanco cierra los ojos como respuesta a la caricia de kanda; ahora los dos ya están a escasos milímetros el uno del otro

- _"k-kanda"_…-allen llama al samurai rogando que momento

- O.O?...-kanda abre los ojos, acaba de reaccionar- (que demonios iba a hacer?)…-kanda se detiene en seco, mira al moyashi y se da cuenta de que lo que el chico espera es un beso…y que el estaba a punto de dárselo

El samurai se levanta bruscamente, allen es empujado a la parte contraria de la mesa. Sin decir nada kanda avanza saliendo del carro comedor

-kanda!! –Allen intenta detenerlo, pero el azabache no espera-"_espera…no te vayas_"

Allen se queda solo confundido y triste en la mesa, mira el espacio que dejo el samurai. Su mente es una maraña de ideas, no logra comprender lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera sabia por que se había acercado a kanda

-hey allen!- lavi entraba al carro y saludaba al chico pero este no reaccionaba-allen!- el chico sigue ensimismado mirando un lugar vació a su lado – enano!!

-que?! O.O- allen se asombra y despierta- l-lavi que pasa? –sonríe para el pelirrojo ocultando sus sentimientos cruzados

-que acabo de ver a kanda salir mas molesto de lo normal-lavi sonríe

-pues….-allen sonríe- es que kanda no pudo desayunar soba y se molesto por eso esta molesto

-allen que tienes?- lavi lo mira con cierta preocupación

-eeeeeh…-allen no sabia que decir, después de todo que pensaría lavi si le dijera que casi se besaba con kanda, había dos opciones: uno, lo tiraba de loco; dos; le decía gay- es que hice algo muy vergonzoso

-ah, si? Que hiciste?- lavi no le creyó, sabia que algo había pasado y le preocupaba ver al moyashi tan triste

-no, es que es muy vergonzoso-allen se sonrojo

-vamos, no te pongas triste-lavi le sonríe, se le ha ocurrido como hacer feliz al moyashi; al menos por el momento- no es tan malo como la vez que salí desnudo a desayunar en la orden

-O.O? que tu que?- allen se sorprendió de lo que lavi le acababa de contar

-pues si, fue una noche después de que el panda me tuviera estudiando toda la noche; por la mañana, desperté como zombi y Salí sin vestirme a desayunar- lavi le sonreía a allen- hubieras visto la cara que puso Lena lee. Komui casi me mata

-jajaja jajaja- allen rió de buena gana al escuchar lo que lavi le contaba e imaginar lo que komui le habría hecho

-o como cuando mi bufanda se coló en las camisas de kanda

- que paso?- allen había recuperado el buen humor

-pues las camisas de kanda se tiñeron de rosa- los dos rieron- jaja kanda me persiguió por toda la orden vestido de rosa- lavi se puso serio- también una vez le dije al panda que a komui le urgía que fuera a el congo por un pedazo de inocencia. Se dio cuenta de que era una broma cuando ya estaba en el tren

-XD jajajaja- allen se sujetaba el estomago, ya le dolía de tanto reír

El tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, los dos exorcistas se asomaron por la ventana, habían llegado a un pueblo

-lavi que pasa?

-pues…-vio pasar un mesero y le pregunto- hey que pasa? Por que nos detenemos?

- el tren se detuvo para cargan combustible, los pasajeros pueden bajar a conocer el lugar, partiremos a las 8 de la noche

- vamos a explorar allen- le sugirió lavi

Los dos chicos salieron del tren, comenzaron a pasear por el pueblo, murando los diferentes tipos de aparadores que se adornaban la plaza principal. Allen se detenía en las pastelerías o las grandes tiendas de dulces cuyos aparadores rebosaban con deliciosos pastelillos con crema batida y relucientes cerezas, chocolates con todo tipo de formas y diferentes rellenos, puestos en cajitas con papel brillante; pasteles con grandes adornos y fresas que hacían que allen babeara y deseara comerlos

-mmm…allen- lavi miraba el cielo, los dos aun caminaban por el pueblo pero la tarde comenzaba a caer- te propongo algo

-que lavi?

-te comprare lo que quieras siempre y cuando no rebases mi presupuesto- lavi sonrió

-enserio?- la carita de allen se ilumino, tomo al bookman de la mano y lo jalo por todas las dulcerías comprendo todo tipo de dulces

Unos minutos después lavi caminaba por el pueblo cargando varias bolsitas con dulces y pasteles mientras allen caminaba comiéndose un pastelillo de chocolate

-(aah…-.-U no vuelvo a invitar a allen algo comer, me sale mas barato comprar un carro)- lavi se había quedado sin presupuesto. Pero había valido la pena, nunca había visto esa sonrisita infantil en la cara de allen

-lavi…- el pelirrojo salio de su sufrimiento monetario para mirar al moyashi que se terminaba su pastelillo, el chico lo miro- gracias lavi

- por que allen?- lavi no comprendió

-eres muy bueno conmigo- allen sonrió

En esos momentos, un aire helado acompañado de una nube de nieve invadió el pueblo. Allen comenzó a temblar pues se la había olvidado su capa de exorcista.

-toma allen, así no tendrás frió- lavi le puso su chamarra sobre los hombros a allen

-l-lavi?- allen volteo a ver al pelirrojo, el bookman solo traía una camisa blanca, de seguro sentiría frió sin su chamarra, ante tal gesto allen se sonrojo e intento devolverle la chamarra a su dueño, pero lavi le puso las manos en los hombros

-quédatela, tu tienes mas frío que yo- lavi le sonrió y le abrazo dulcemente- me preocuparía mucho que te enfermaras y luego ya no viera tu linda sonrisa

-l-lavi? En serio?- allen no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que estaba intentado decirle el conejito?

- claro, yo te quiero mucho- lavi y allen comenzaron a caminar hacia el tren

Ya llevaban un rato dentro del carro, esperaban jugando damas chinas con Toma-san a que el tren avanzara. De pronto una duda cruzo la mente de allen y eso le estrujo el corazón.

- y kanda donde esta?- pregunto mirando a el buscador

- no lo he visto desde que usted y el joven kanda salieron a desayunar

-(con que por eso iba enojado, algo le ha de haber salido mal)- lavi sonrío y movió pues era su turno- de seguro yuu esta descansando por allí; no te preocupes

De pronto como invocado por el mismo demonio kanda entro en el cuarto, todos lo miraron y de inmediato sintieron que algo no andaba nada bien. Kanda tenia una cara de demonio, una venita le saltaba en la frente y sus ojos serian capases de intimidar al mismísimo conde del milenio

-k-kanda?- allen murmuro el nombre del samurai esperando que no estuviera tan enojado como se veía

Pero la mirada de kanda se poso rápidamente en el moyashi, allen se echo un poco para atrás. Kanda entro pero ante el primer paso su cuerpo se inclino hacia la derecha y casi cae sobre lavi

-kanda…estas bien?- allen se levanto preocupado y le tomo el brazo al samurai para ayudarlo, allen percibió un sutil aroma similar al aroma del vino- kanda donde estuviste?- el moyashi pudo ver un tenue rubor en las mejillas de kanda

-_"suéltame"-_ murmuro molesto, pero pese al tono amenazante de kanda allen lo jalo y lo sentó a su lado. Kanda lo miro con más detenimiento, al notar que el moyashi usaba la chamarra de lavi sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.- _"moyashi…"_ –la voz salio sin que kanda pudiera evitarlo

-que pasa Kanda?- allen lo miro preocupado, sabia que estaba medio borracho; pero no sabia que podía hacer- duérmete un rato, te voy a traer un café

- no quiero nada- kanda lo miro feo

-no!!, voy a ir por el café y tu te lo vas a tomar, me importa poco que te hayas emborrachado por gusto!!- allen hablo imponente y kanda no pudo contestar nada. Lavi estaba asombrado, nunca había visto a kanda doblegarse ante un grito

Allen salio del carro y kanda no le quedo de otra que acomodarse para descansar y prepararse para curarse la borrachera

-(maldito conejo, lo único que hace es molestarme)- kanda miro de reojo al bookman, el pelirrojo no lo miraba, se entretenía jugando con Toma-san.

Cuando allen volvió traía en sus manos una taza de café bien caliente, kanda lo miro y al instante sintió que su estomago daba vueltas

-toma kanda te sentirás mejor- allen le extendió la taza

-¬/¬…-kanda no dijo nada y extendió la mano, pero esta le temblaba fuerte mete y de inmediato le aparto la mano a allen apenado por el estado de su cuerpo- no quiero tu ayuda

- me vale, tómatelo- allen no estaba de buenas como para andar consintiendo chamacos caprichosos, de un momento a otro se había molestado muchísimo-anda kanda tómatelo!!

-moyashi déjame en paz- kanda lo miro enojado

-o te lo tomas tu solo o…-la cara de allen se lleno de malicia- yo te doy. Que escoges?

-tch…-kanda le giro el rostro, allen se sentó cómodamente junto a kanda

–tu lo quisiste y al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba, su arma antiakuma apresaba a kanda contara el sillón sin la posibilidad de que tomara a su mugen

-suéltame!!-kanda intento soltarse

-tómatelo y te dejo en paz-allen acerco la taza a los labios de kanda, ante el asombro de lavi kanda termino bebiendo el café- ahora duérmete un rato, te despertare para ir a cenar

-ching…-kanda iba a protestar pero allen lo miro con una combinación de malicia e inocencia, como un niño que esta a punto de hacer una travesura

-que kanda? Alguna objeción? Querías decirme algo?- allen lo soltó, kanda se giro y sin mas se dispuso a dormir

-kanda, ya sabia yo que eras un niño mimado XD- murmuro lavi sonriendo

-( ¬¬ jodido conejo!! Deja que se baya el moyashi y te mato, lo juro)-kanda lo ignoro y se durmió

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, kanda sintió que lo movían; con pesadez abrió los ojos y vio sobre su cuerpo una tela negra, moyashi le tocaba la mejilla suavemente y le sonreía. Al parecer ya se le había pasado su enojo

-kanda vamos a cenar- sonrió. Kanda no tenia deseos de discutir, así que se levanto y de su cuerpo callo….

-(la capa del moyashi?)-kanda se sorprendió al ver la prenda del chico sobre su cuerpo, la recogió y la puso en el sillón, casi no resiste el deseo de dejarla ahí sola en el sillón.

Después de tener casi obligar a kanda a cenar, regresaron al cuarto, kanda se recostó sin más. Lavi miro preocupado a allen

-seguro que vas a dormir con kanda- pregunto- me preocupa que te vaya a hacer algo

-es más preocupante que kanda vuelva a desaparecer- allen le sonrió al pelirrojo- quien sabe que pueda ser de el cuando no lo vigilamos

-mmm…tienes razón, podría perderse- lavi sonrió

-NO SOY UN CRIO PEQUEÑO- protesto kanda enojado ante el comentario

-ya lo sabemos, ahora duérmete – Allen le sonríe

Kanda no puede dormir, el licor comienza a salir de su cuerpo y comienza a sentir los estragos de la cruda. Su cabeza palpitaba incesantemente y su boca rogaba por un poco de agua que no conseguiría pues de levantarse el moyashi no lo dejaría salir o pero lo acompañaría, sentía cierto mareo por ello se concentraba en mirar la pared

-mth…-escucho un pequeño gemido salir de los labios del moyashi- _"m-mana"_…mana…MANA-la voz se le hizo mas clara, y allen lo decía tan lastimeramente que a kanda no le quedo duda de que esa persona debía ser muy especial para allen

_-"moyashi?"_…- kanda se volteo y miro al chico dormir. Allen apretaba los parpados como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla, sus manos apretaban las cobijas desesperadamente y por su frente se deslizaban unas frías gotas de sudor- _"moyashi!...moyashi!"_ –kanda no quería despertar a lavi por lo que le susurro casi al oído

- mana!!...mana!!- comenzó a gemir lastimeramente y de sus ojitos se escapaban gruesas lagrimas

- moyashi- kanda le toco la frente acariciando su cabello dulcemente

-mana…- allen sonrió, ese contacto lo aliviaba. Kanda continuo acariciando el cabello de allen pues esto parecía calmar al chico, hasta que allen lo sujeto de la ropa

-ah…-este movimiento asusto a kanda, el samurai intento apartarse pero el peliblanco no lo soltaba

-mana….-allen gimió asustado cuando kanda intento apartarse- mana…no quiero estar solo

Esas débiles palabras conmovieron a kanda y dejo de luchar. Si hubiera podido le habría dado su brazo a allen. Lo que nunca espero fue que el chico se acercara y le abrazara tiernamente. Kanda se ruborizo cuando el tibio aliento del moyashi cayo sobro su pecho

-mo-moyahi?...- su mano se levanto y se poso suavemente en el hombro de allen.

Revoloteando en silencio, tratando de no ser notado un golem de color dorado planeaba sobre kanda, el pobre samurai estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer, su mente era una maraña de sentimientos y deseos que no comprendía. Por ello no había notado el inusual interés que demostraba el golem en su comportamiento

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Muajajajaja es te es el final de este capitulo. No crean que tim quiere algo con kanda pero en el segundo capitulo se enteraran de los maléficos planes de komui. Bueno, espero les guste y me puedan ayudar ¬¬ creo k le he dado mucha ventaja a kanda; así k si tienen alguna sugerencia para ayudar a lavi díganmela

XAU espero les guste y nos vemos pronto….se aceptan reviews y cartas bombas XD


	2. despierta angel

Bien, estoy aquí con el siguiente capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pro no tuve tiempo de hacer lo antes

Hola perdonen el retrazo, estuve en exámenes y la escuela no me dejo tiempo para poder avanzar. Espero les guste este capitulo y que en el siguiente no quieran matarme; quiero agredecerles por los reviews que recibí y que me ayudaron a seguir con la historia gracias XDXD

Shiori-hichigo: T-Gracias, fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario, eso de lavi de conejo rosa es tentador. Tal vez lo use XDXD

Daqmw: gracias por el review, le echare ganas (con fuego en los ojos)

Kyoko himura: O.OU ya esta el siguiente cap, no hubo necesidad que rondaras tras de mi T-T prometo subir el tercero rápido, así no me obligaras a escribir con látigo en la mano

Yami RosenkreuZ: XD y o pensé que me matarían por poner a kanda borracho…¬¬ yo también envidio a lena lee

, yo quiero ver a kanda en cueros!!

Kimi to Deatte Kara: "lico que no has de beber, dáselo a kanda que hace bien" esa frase pasara a la historia XD, gracias a todas por firmar, prometo avanzarle mas y hacer que el moyashi se de cuanta de que kanda lo quiere

Se los ruego, ayuden al pobre lavi, kanda le lleva bastante ventaja. Espero que después de este capitulo no quieran lincharme; tal vez kanda lo haga ¬¬U….ah, si n.n gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron n.n

Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-

-mana….-allen gimió asustado cuando kanda intento apartarse- mana…no quiero estar solo

Esas débiles palabras conmovieron a kanda y dejo de luchar. Si hubiera podido le habría dado su brazo a allen. Lo que nunca espero fue que el chico se acercara y le abrazara tiernamente. Kanda se ruborizo cuando el tibio aliento del moyashi cayo sobro su pecho

-mo-moyahi?...- su mano se levanto y se poso suavemente en el hombro de allen.

Bien, estoy aquí con el siguiente capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero no tuve tiempo de hacer lo antes. Ah, si por cierto este capitulo tendrá un poco de lemon, así que cuidado con los espías y las hemorragias nasales

Trago saliva con dificultad e iba a aventar al moyashi sin importarle lo que pasara, pero la dulce sonrisa de allen le robo todas las fuerzas. Kanda no comprendió porque sus brazos se movieron y rodearon el cuerpecito de allen pero cuando el pequeño se hubo acomodado, kanda se dio unos segundos para analizar la situación

-(¬/¬u…creo que esto puede ser bueno)- allen suspira suavemente y la piel de kanda se eriza con ese calorcito tan humano, el cuerpo de allen se le pega mas y kanda siente como el moyashi acerca sus piernas a las suyas buscando calor y protección-(joder, aunque puede que termine con un ligero problema)

Kanda se duerme después de un rato, ni un instante deja de abrazar al chico. Pero esto era observado por los del grupo de investigación en la orden oscura. Komui, Rever y el resto del equipo estaban sentados observando una pantalla de televisión

-kukukukuku sabia que instalar esas mini cámaras era una excelente idea- rió komui con una gran sonrisa- nunca pensé que kanda supiera dar abrazos

-vaya, hasta que por fin ahí algo entretenido que hacer aquí- murmuro rever con su cigarro en la boca

-a quien le va usted rever-san?- pregunto Komui

-a kanda, por extraño que suena parece que si puede lograr algo con allen- rever sonríe confiado

-yo lo apoyo – komui se acomoda la boina blanca

- no, kanda es un anti-social de primera; el ganador será lavi- dijo la chica de cabello chino y lentes extraños, puso una mano en su barbilla e hizo ademán de pensar- no importa cuanto se esfuerce, kanda disfruta de estar solo por ello…..LAVI ES EL INDICADO PARA ESTAR CON ALLEN!!- sentencia triunfal

-oh pero que poca fe en uno de nuestros mejores exorcistas- rió komui, volteo a ver a la chica- kanda siempre ha cumplido sus misiones con excelencia, el ganara

-ganar que?- una dulce y armoniosa voz rompe con la discusión

- LENA LEEEE!!- Todos se levantan asustados, rever se coloca frente a la pantalla, komui se lanza a las piernas de la chica llorando

- LENA LEEE, NO VEAS!! NO VEAS NO VEAS- con actitud infantil ruega- no perviertas tus puros y castos ojitos

- ver que?- la niña no comprende, pero todos están muy nerviosos y sabe que algo esta pasando- nii-san que es lo que ocurre?

-ah….yo se lo explico- la chica da un paso al frente, pone sus manos en los hombros de lena lee y la mira a los ojos, rever aparta a komui que grita sin control

- no!! Lena lee es demasiado joven!! No le digas!! Lena leeeeeeeeee!!- llora desconsolado

-saben que cuando un chico y otro chico se enamoran…- hace una pausa en su explicación, la china la mira sin entender y con una gota en la cabeza- se llama yaoi- le hace mirar la pantalla en donde allen y kanda están abrazados

-kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!!- Lena lee lanza un grito, komui se le afear a las piernas, pero Lena lee no esta asustada- que monos se ven!-exclama con una sonrisa solo posible en una yaoi fangirl

-jeje- ríe con superioridad la chica- sabia que no podría resistirse a una escena tan yaoisistica como esa- mira a Lena lee casi pegada a la pantalla

Resuelto este asunto los del grupo investigación volvamos con los tres protagonistas.

Los rayos del sol apenas se colaban por las gruesas cortinas que impiden que el frió matutino se cuele por los cristales, allen comienza a despertar y sus lindos ojitos se abren lentamente y parpadean acostumbrándose a la luz del amanecer.

-aaah – bostezo con pereza viendo que aun era muy temprano, hacia frió pues su aliento se veía transformado en suaves nubes de vapor. Se cerró sus ojos y se acomodo en las cobijas. Pero una sensación extraña lo invadió- (están muy pesadas estas cobijas)

Allen intento levantarse y descubrir que era lo que lo aprisionaba pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando una blanca mano le tomo del mentón y le giro el rostro. Allen quedo frente al rostro de kanda, el espadachín estaba relajado y le miraba incesantemente

-kanda?- allen intento moverse pero el samurai le atrajo y le beso. Una caricia suave que se fue trasformando en algo mas pasional, kanda no se limito con probar los labios de allen, poco a poco fue forzando los labios del menor hasta poder adentrar su hambrienta lengua

-aah…-un suspiro se escapo de los labios de allen, kanda le devoraba una y otra vez, y por la desesperación con que kanda besaba al moyashi era mas que obvio que esto iba a terminar en algo mas. Pero de pronto se detuvo y se separo unos milímetros- kanda? Que…?- el samurai puso un dedo en los labios allen

-moyashi….quiero escucharte gemir de placer- la voz de kanda sonó tan lujuriosa, tan sensual que hizo que la piel de allen se erizara inmediatamente

-kanda espera!- allen chillo queriendo detenerlo, pero las habilidosas manos del espadachín ya iban rumbo a su entrepierna, allen intento detenerlo pero kanda hunde su mano en el pantalón del moyashi y toma el miembro dormido del chico- ahh…-suelta un gemido ahogado

-así allen, muy bien- le susurra sin dejar de acariciarle, allen comienza a sentir cierta molestia y un calorcito extraño en todo su cuerpo, mientras kanda sigue acariciándolo allen comienza a gemir- gime mas, dime si te gusta- kanda se le acerca y le muerde el borde la oreja

-hey yuu-chan!- lavi los mira de pie junto a la cama, mira a el espadachín desafiante- que crees que haces yuu-chan??

-l-lavi!!- allen se alegra de ver al pelirrojo- lavi ayudam…

-por que te diviertes tu solo?- lavi sonríe

-QUE?! O.O- allen se alarma cuando lavi abre su chamarra y se deshace de ella rápidamente- lavi, kanda que demonios pasa? – pregunta confundido, kanda le suelta y se levanta para quitarse la camisa con que se había dormido.

Lavi levanta las cobijas y con desesperación comienza a quitar la ropa del pequeño, kanda le ayuda pero sin descuidar la intimidad del chico. Allen trata de detenerlo pero dos contra uno es imposible que los pare

-basta!! Lavi suéltame!! Ahh kanda para por favor - ruega sin poder liberarse, sus mejillas se tiñen de un carmín purísimo mientras las miradas lujuriosas de lavi y kanda devoran su cuerpo –BASTA!!

Sus ojos se abre repentinamente, todo esta en una tenue oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna permite distinguir las cosas, allen mira el techo, esta en su cama aun bajo las cobijas, gira el rostro y kanda esta ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente. Allen se limpia de la frente unas cuantas gotas de sudor

-_"creo que todo fue un sueño"_ - murmura para si, observa a kanda un momento y no puede evitar traer a su mente el recuerdo de su sueño, las sensaciones que tuvo, quería saber si esos labios eran tan suaves como en su sueño – "_si tan solo…pudiera robarle un beso"_

Kanda comienza a despertar, allen se pone nervioso y se finge dormido. Siente como el samurai se endereza levemente y le tapa con las cobijas. Siente a kanda acostarse muy cerca de su rostro, poner un brazo sobre el pecho de allen y el pequeño esta tan cerca que pude aspira el dulce aroma del cabello del japonés. El corazón de allen late a mil por hora y siente que va a explotar, se voltea suavemente y se acerca al samurai que lo recibe con cierto agrado

-AAAAAAAAAAAAALLEN!!- lavi grita con un megáfono enfrente para despertar al peliblanco

-O.o?...-con los tímpanos casi rotos kanda y allen se enderezan rápidamente. Lavi les mira sonriendo

-¬¬…que demonios quieres?- kanda habla con una voz de ultratumba que podría haber intimidado al mismo Satanás, se sujeta la frente pues la cabeza le ha comenzado a doler

-ah, pues decirles que ya llegamos- sonrisita de niño chiquito después de una travesura

-ay lavi T-T no podrías habernos despertado con mas tacto?- pregunto allen quitándose unos mechositos de cabello del rostro

- No- amplia su sonrisa y les dice- si no se apuran el tren seguirá su camino y tendremos que regresar caminando a este pueblo

- y en cuanto tiempo sale?- pregunta allen frotándose los ojos

-mmm, como…dos minutos -

- QUE!! XoX- los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a vestirse, volaron camisas y pantalones hasta que lograron tomar su ropa

-eso les pasa por flojos- le dijo lavi con una sonrisita traviesa- a mi hasta tiempo me dio de desayunar – se ufano

- todo es tu culpa, por que no nos despertaste?- le dijo kanda brincando para poder subirse los pantalones

-por que considere que tendrías una cruda tremenda- lavi sonríe

-ja! Yo no tengo tus padecimientos- kanda se pelea con el pantalón que se ha atorado en su firme trasero, es cuando se da cuenta de que allen lo mira con la boca abierta-(jeje quieres espectáculo allen? Te lo daré)

Kanda finge tener problemas para subir su pantalón y allen no puede evitar mirar a detalle cada movimiento del japonés, kanda pasaba sus manos pro su tersa y blanca piel, tirando de la tela que se resistía a subir, mientras los ojos del moyashi solo podían seguir sutilmente el movimiento, incluso subió lentamente el cierre para ver como el chico le seguía con la mirada y se sonrojaba levemente

-apúrate remedo de playboy – le dijo lavi sonriendo de lado y haciendo salir de su ensoñación a kanda y allen

-cual playboy?- kanda sintió como sus mejillas ardían levemente. Acaso el conejito pelirrojo había sido tan listo como para descubrir su plan?

No hubo tiempo de pensarlo pues el tren comenzó a moverse, el tren se esforzaba por comenzar a andar, la carga que llevaba era pesada y sus primeros movimientos eran lentos. Mientras el tren se desperezaba nuestros exorcistas lograron abandonar el carro, aunque no en muy buenas condiciones

-woooooooooow!!- exclamaron varias señoritas que se encontraban en el andén, al ver a kanda bajar del carro de un gran brinco y sin camisa, muchas terminaron desmayadas de la impresión

- disculpe joven, en esta estación esta prohibido hacer espectáculos de exhibicionismo- le dijo un guardia de la estación al japonés

-quien es un exhibicionista?- le dijo kanda con mirada fiera como de tigre- no creo que quiera meterse conmigo- desenvaino la mugen con lentitud haciendo sonar el frió metal contra la funda; si, el chico no traía ni camisa pero no había soltado su espada ni un segundo

Yo…yo lo siento señor- el guardia retrocedió espantado

-kanda estas bien?- allen llego junto a el seguido de lavi

- ay kanda si querías conseguir novia podríamos haber ido a un café o un bar- lavi le sonrió- no era necesario que hicieras strep-teas

-hacer que?- allen no entendió y los miro

-lavi di algo y te corto la lengua con una navaja oxidada- le amenazo el pelinegro, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de lavi le hizo saber que eso poco le importaba

-un strep-teas es…- lavi puso al moyashi frente a el – quitarse la ropa sensualmente para conquistar a una chica

-kanda busca una novia?- allen miro al mayor, kanda pudo notar cierta tristeza en los ojitos del moyashi

-claro que no- kanda casi fulmina a lavi con la mirada- para que quiero una mujer? Estoy bien solo

-…- allen guardo silencio y miro al piso. La regó, kanda savia que la había regado al decir eso ultimo. Podía rectificar, pero eso seria muy obvio – vayámonos ya- murmuro medio depre el chico

Caminaban por un sencillo pueblito de casas rusticas, muchas de ellas con masetas llenas de flores y una que otra jaula con pájaros cantores. Pero lo curioso era que muchas de las personas adornaban las calles con globos y banderas de colores. Los tres exorcistas y tim miraba como las señoritas sacaban mesas de madera y las adornaban con manteles de colores y papeles. Allen sentía curiosidad pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Al pasar por la vitrina de una librería, allen se detuvo de golpe, miro la vitrina unos segundos. Kanda y lavi se detuvieron y se acercaron al moyashi, ambos notaron que el chico miraba melancólico los libros

-que pasa enano?- le dijo kanda, siguió la dirección de los ojos de allen, el peliblanco miraba un libro de pasta azul cielo con un gravado de sirenas, unicornios que se la pasaban bien cerca de una cascada, en la parte de abajo tenia un pequeño arco iris donde unas hadas se bañaban

-…mana…-murmuro, apenas era audible su dulce voz-…mana me leía estos libros cuando era pequeño- su garganta ahogo unos pequeños sollozos

-quien es mana?- pregunto lavi

- calla idiota- kanda de proporciono un zape, el samurai ya sabia lo que allen sufría al hablar de ese tal mana

El silencio los tres exorcistas arribaron a la casa que había registrado el inicio de los fenómenos relacionados con la inocencia.

Era un casa tan grande como un hospital, incluso seria un insulto llamarla casa, eso era una mansión. Los jardines eran inmensos y se encontraban muy bien cuidados; esa mansión la había heredado una modesta familia pues su dueño, un anciano escritor, había muerto recientemente.

Una joven ama de llaves les hizo pasar a su cuarto, una habitación muy grande que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, en la habitación había tres camas, situadas al fondo del a recamara, dos pegadas a las esquinas y una en medio de las otras dos. Casi al lado de la puerta había una pequeña salitas muy acogedora compuesta de tres sillones, con una mesita de centro y una sofisticada chimenea

-wow todo parece hecho de juguete- murmuro allen

Kanda se fue e la cama de la esquina derecha y puso su maleta allí, lavi tomo la cama del lado izquierdo y al pobre moyashi lo dejaron en medio. Al lado de la cama de kanda había una ventana que daba al centro del pueblo

-gracias por acompañarnos toma-san- le dijo allen al buscador

-no se preocupe joven Walker, es mi trabajo –el buscador hizo una reverencia y dejo a los exorcistas acomodarse en el cuarto mientras el iniciaba la búsqueda

Una vez instalados los tres chicos se dedicaron a buscar indicios de la inocencia, buscaron por todos los cuartos, la gran biblioteca e incluso en los cuartos de recreo como el salón de billar y la cantina. Pasaron largo rato buscando entre estantes y exhibidores, al cabo de varias horas estaban exhaustos, cubiertos de polvo y telarañas, con un olor a viejo imprecando en la ropa y un frió metido en los huesos.

-cof cof YA ME CANSE!!- grito lavi desesperado, el bookman salía de entre unos estantes con varios libros viejos y cubiertos de polvo

-deja de quejarte- le dijo kanda, el cabello del japonés lucia como el de allen pues estaba cubierto de tanto polvo que hasta grisáceo se veía

-yo apoyo a lavi- le dijo allen saliendo de entre unos cuadros

-anda yuu-chan, vamos a descansar- le dijo lavi con una vocecita infantil y los ojitos en modo "cachorro a medio morir"

-jo…esta bien- los tres chicos sacudieron su ropa y fue cuando kanda noto…-y mugen?- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su tez se puso un mas pálida – donde esta mugen?

- que?- allen volteo, era verdad, el samurai no traía su espada- cuando entraste aun la traías- recordó el peliblanco- la habrás dejado por allí

-no, nunca dejaría a mugen- le dijo lavi, el pelirrojo se sentó en un polvoso sillón- talvez la perdió entre los estantes

-voy a buscarla- kanda se volvió a meter entre los libros

-deberíamos ayudarlo- murmuro allen, muy en el fondo se sentía celoso de esa espada por tener tanta atención de kanda, los celos de allen eran tan evidentes que lavi sonrió

-vamos allen-chan- lavi paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de allen, se recargo un poco en su espalda y le susurro –_"preparemos la comida, o kanda aparte de molesto estará hambriento y eso es de cuidado"_

-si…-murmuro, volteo a ver a lavi y le sonrió, por accidente la mejilla de allen rozo la de lavi, el conejito se sonrojo, el rostro de allen era tan suave y si aso le agregabas que estando tan cerca se veía aun mas lindo

-(tal vez deba… ¡no!, no puedo ayudar a kanda, yo quiero a allen)- lavi miraba a allen prepara la cena- (pero…siendo yo un bookman, tengo prohibido amar…)-miraba melancólico al chico, allen usando un delantal y con el cabello cubierto por un paliacate preparaba algo en cantidades industriales-( pero…si lo guardo en secreto?, entonces el panda no se enojaría ni sabría que rompo las reglas de los bookman)- sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa- ( SI!! Eso haré!!)

Completamente decidido lavi se perdió en sus fantasías, hasta que sintió la mano de allen posarse en su mejilla

- eh?- murmuro sorprendido

-que pruebes para ver si esta listo- le dijo allen con una sonrisita traviesa, le acerco una cuchara con alguna sustancia extraña, lechosa y blanca

-…que es eso?- lavi se imagino lo peor, no tenia ni idea de lo que allen planeaba darle

-anda pruébalo y dime si ya esta- le dijo haciendo un dulce puchero

-(-.-U )ok… - lavi abrió la boca, allen le acerco la cuchara y le hizo probar-…sabe…SUGOIIIIIII!!- lavi con ojos de corazones y mejillas sonrosadas

-n.n niiu que tal?- le dijo allen, como respuesta obtuvo un pelirrojo abrazado a sus piernas suplicando por mas de esa cosa rara.

Allen le puso en frente una torre de hot cakes como de un metro de alto, al lado una linda jarrita con miel, un frasco de mermelada, una barra de mantequilla, un poco de cajeta en un plato y dos tazas con el extraño líquido

-aaay allen- a lavi se le hizo agua la boca, el moyashi le puso otra torre enfrente y a lavi casi le da un infarto de lo buenos que se veían

-el amo me obligaba a preparar el desayuno, tuve que adaptarme a cocinar con lo que fuera- se puso a temblar y con una sonrisa continuo- no tienes idea de lo exigente que era, una vez tuve que robarle los huevos a una cocodrila por mero antojo de el amo

-ñam ñam ñam…ya veo- lavi con la boca llena de hotcakes. Allen se sienta, toma unos 5 hotcakes y acerca una taza, lavi traga y le pregunta- nee moyashi que es?- pregunto señalando la taza

- se llama atole de arroz con leche

-o.o…n.n sabe bueno- lavi sonríe y se toma la bebida

/_crash!!/_ se oye que algo se cae

Mientras kanda busca por todos lado su mugen, hasta que pasa por el cuarto, el ultimo lugar donde dejaría a mugen. Pero decide pasar y como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, mugen estaba sobre su cama

- como llego aquí?- la toma, no ve que el cinturón con la que la sujeta a su cuerpo este roto ni gastado- eso ya no importa- la amarra y se asegura de sujetarla bien

Kanda baja las escaleras y se dirige al comedor. Sus pasos se detienen al escuchar la voz de lavi

-mmm allen esta delicioso- le dice el pelirrojo melosamente- lo haces delicioso

- aah gracias lavi, quieres mas- la dulce voz del moyashi suena en la habitación, pero…acaso estaba jadeando?. No, era solo la imaginación de kanda

-mas, dame mas moyashi!!- pedía el pelirrojo meloso

-espera aah, estoy aaah ocupado

Hasta ahí!!, kanda abre la puerta de golpe. Queda tras de lavi, el chico esta sentado frente a la mesa, pero y allen?

-yuu-chan? Ya encontraste a mugen?- le dice el pelirrojo echando la cabeza para atrás y mirando a Kanda. Kanda no contesta, lavi sonríe- tienes que probar lo que hace allen es delicioso

-¬/¬ (diablos, soy un mal pensado)- kanda ya esta arrepintiendo cuando vio una cabecita blanca saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

Allen se asomo de debajo de la mesa. Tan lindo como siempre con esos ojitos vivaces, su suave cabello, sus tentadores labios y…que es eso? Allen trae un liquido blanco en el labio superior y también en la comisura de la boca?por que salio de debajo de la mesa? Si lavi estaba sentado y allen salio de debajo de la mesa…Eso era…semen?

Un tic surgió en el ojo de kanda, y comenzó a sentir que todo perdía sentido, los colores se mezclaba. Su cuerpo no se movía y solo sintió el aire rozar su mejilla cuando comenzó a caer. Tres, dos, uno….kanda esta fuera de servicio!!

-kanda!!- Allen corre hacia el japonés preocupado, lo mira. Lavi se levanta calmado y va por un poco de agua- lavi que haces?- le pregunta el pequeño al verlo acercarse con un vaso en la mano

-n.n nada – y le avienta el agua a kanda en la cara

-WT...¬€"·&?!- se escucha una sarta de groserías capas de hacer sangrar los oídos del mismo Satán

- kanda estas bien?- le pregunta allen preocupado

-que?-kanda no supo que decir, el pequeño aun traía ese liquido en sus labios. Kanda no podía creer que allen estuviera haciendo esas cosas con lavi- (todavía es un crió!! )- se dijo a si mismo, pero como proveniente de su subconsciente alguien le respondió-(no lo es, solo lo aparenta. Es una fiera con piel de oveja!)

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo librarse de esos pensamientos, se levanto y estuvo apunto de sobar su trasero, se había metido un buen porrazo. Mira allen y con un dedo seña lo sus labios

-que tienes en la boca gusano?- pregunto pareciendo indiferente

-no es momento pero eso- allen hizo un tierno puchero – por que te desmayaste? Te sientes mal, kanda?

-que tienes en la boca?!- exigió saber el samurai

-atole…por que kanda?- lavi lo miro con una sonrisita, ya sabia lo que kanda había pensado. Puso su mano en la frente de kanda y puso mirada de preocupación- OH, NO!!

-que pasa lavi?- allen lo miro sin entender

-kanda esta muy grave- sentencio muy serio

-o.o? que? – los dos chicos miraron a lavi sin entender

-kanda tiene… un cabeza dura XD- y entonces /sock!!/ Kanda le asesto un golpe en la cabeza

-deja de decir idioteces!!- kanda hecho una furia, pero se calma cuando siente que algo le golpea la cabeza con cierta suavidad

-ya dejen de pelear!- les regaño allen con una tabla de picar en las manos- anda lavi termina tu cena y tu bakanda siéntate ya

Con cara de mala leche kanda se sentó, miro sin saber que decir la comida que tenia en frente, nunca la había probado ni tenia intenciones. Además esas cosas viscosas y extrañas de los frascos nunca los había probado

- que pasa kanda?- le dijo allen, al recordar lo pasado antes con el bisquet y la mermelada recordó que a kanda no le gustaba la comida inglesa- no te gustan los hotcakes?...- ojitos llorosos y medio decepcionado

-no tienes un poco de soba?- le pregunto kanda

- no, pero te la prepare- le dijo sonriendo

-no!!- sentencio lavi

-que?- murmuro kanda sin comprender

-allen nos preparo esta deliciosa comida y me vale si no te gusta te la vas a comer- lavi azoto los puños sobre la mesa, miro a kanda con cierto rencor –ahora come!!- al tiempo que le metía un pedazo de hotcake con miel en la boca a kanda- Y que al esta yuuu-chan?- le pregunto con ironía

-no esta tan mal….¬¬- tomo un plato y puso en el dos hotcakes; tomo la taza y aspiro el aroma del contenido- (dios, que demonios es esto?) ¬¬- allen lo miraba con cierta ilusión, kanda acerco la taza a sus labios

-cuidado kanda, esta caliente- le dijo allen poniendo una sonrisita en sus dulces labios

-jump…-kanda tomo el atole y se quedo pasmado, estaba delicioso- …esta bueno ¬/¬- dijo quedamente. Los tres exorcistas cenaron a gusto, para sorpresa de allen kanda no podía parar de comer los hotcakes, al parecer la miel era lo que mas le gustaba; después de que los hotcakes se acabaran subieron dispuestos a dormir

-mira allen!!- lavi corrió a pegarse ala ventana, allen subió lentamente a la cama de kanda y se asomo por la ventana- es un festival!!

En el centro del pueblo esta una pequeña fiesta con algunos juegos mecánicos, una casa del terror y una banda de música, alrededor de una fuente bailaban varias parejas

-hey moyashi quieres ir?- le pregunto lavi emocionado, la respuesta de allen se podía ver en su rostro, estaba mas que dispuesto a ir. Un aura fría inundo la habitación, kanda se sentó en la cama de allen ya que su cama estaba ocupada, lavi lomito y como no queriendo le dijo- nos acompañas, yu-chan?

-creo que así interfiero en tus planes, no lavi?- kanda con mirada fulminante

-claro que no, que te hace pensar eso?- le dijo lavi con sarcasmo

-(estos dos están muy raros, que se traerán?)- allen los miro con un poco de curiosidad, miro a kanda y le dedico una sonrisa – seguro que no quieres venir?

- estoy cansado, ve y disfruta- kanda le desvió la mirada

Los dos chicos salieron y quedaron atónitos al ver varias personas con disfraces, una chica ebria y casi desnuda callo sobre allen, la chica estaba tan ebria y entusiasmada que sin pensar quien la sostenía, comenzó a besar el cuello del moyashi

- O/O…señorita…señorita- allen tembló asustado

- omg….-lavi no sabia que hacer, tomo a la señorita de los hombros y comenzó a jalarla pero la chica no se soltaba- esto…- la comienza a jalar aun mas, es entonces cuando ve que la chica esta besando el cuello de allen- hey suelta a MI moyashi!- grita al tiempo que la aleja con brusquedad, allen callo de rodillas al piso

La chica intenta sujetarse de lavi y el chico medio asustado solo esquivaba los brazos de la chica, un chico surgió de entre la multitud y al ver a la chica se espanto, se acerco, la cargo y se disculpo con lavi. El pelirrojo se agacho a mirar a allen, el peliblanco estaba en el piso con las mejillas completamente rojas

-allen estas bien?- le dijo lavi tratando de mirarle a los ojos, allen miraba el piso sin decir nada

-…lavi…-allen levanto la vista y mostró sus lindas mejillas rojas- me sentí….medio violado T-T

-ay allen…-lavi lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo, allen se aferro a la chamarra del pelirrojo- tranquilo allen, todo esta bien- le estrecha entre sus brazos, allen lleva su mano a su cuello y toca la parte donde la chica le besada

-se…se sentía bien- murmuro, el pobre moyashi estaba confundido y no sabia lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora mismo. Por un lado el contacto con otra persona era placentero y por otro su mente le decía que eso estaba muy mal

-tranquilo- lavi le acaricio la cabeza- te garantizo que eso se siente mejor cuando la persona te gusta – se separo y beso la frente de allen

-demo….eso esta mal-allen levanto la vista y le miro preocupado

-tranquilo, esta bien sentir placer- lavi sonrió y tranquilizo un poco a allen.

- oye lavi…- allen recordó las palabras que lavi había dicho- por que dijiste que yo soy tu moyashi?

-O/O emm….etto- lavi se puso nerviosos- yo? Jejeje n/n es que tu sabes allen…los nervios, estaba preocupado por que te pudiera hacer algo – lavi no sabia que decir, se hizo el loco, jalo a allen de la mano y lo llevo a caminar por la fiesta

Los dos chicos llegaron frente a la casa de los sustos, lavi tenia curiosidad por entrar, pero por el contrario allen tenia un mal presentimiento de ese lugar- quieres entrar allen?

-no…no creo- le dijo sonriendo nervioso

-anda hay que entrar – lavi lo empujo hasta la entrada, pago los boletos y adentro a allen en los pasillos oscuros de esa casona embrujada- wow esto se parece a la casa de kuro-chan n.n

-si, tienes razón-allen miraba una gárgola que estaba sobre un pedestal

Un animal magnifico de enormes alas de murciélago, cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila, poseía unas garras increíblemente grandes, allen escucho un crujido y volteo a ver de nuevo a la gárgola. La bestia se levanto sobre sus patas traseras lanzando un grito desgarrador

-WAAAAAAA!!- allen se asusto y se abrazo a su compañero

-ay allen, no puedo creer que luches contra akumas y no puedes con una casa del terror- lavi estaba presumiendo cuando sintió unas mano en la espalda- espere un segundo, estoy discutiendo con el moyashi- volteo a excusarse y quedo cara a cara con un payaso aterrador, cubierto de sangre, con esa sonrisa grotesca llena de dientes amarillo y filosos y un cuchillo del largo de la muralla china-…O.O waaaaaaa!! o- y sin mas se abrazo a allen que también gritaba asustado

-kiia lavi, no que muy valiente? Le dijo allen

-no es miedo, es precaución- musito el chico, escapando de una momia que los seguía, un hombre lobo les impide el paso y los dos chicos corren sin parar escapando de los monstruos que los siguen de cerca. Cuando ya casi salen u n vampiro les corta el paso. Allen desesperado grita

- inocencia activada!!- y de un golpe de su brazo aleja al vampiro y los dos exorcistas salen del lugar llenos de terror. Allen se aferraba a la chamarra de lavi temblando- si vuelves a llevarme a un lugar a así TE MATO!!- le dijo allen mirándolo con una expresión parecida a la kanda

-ay allen pero si te divertiste mucho n.nU- lavi sintió el aura asesina de allen sobre si. Para que allen lo perdonara lavi le compro varios dulces regionales y le llevo a ver los puestos de curiosidades. Ya cuando estaban por regresar a la mansión allen vio una enorme rueda de la fortuna

- vamos allí lavi!!- allen sonrió y tomando a lavi de la mano lo jalo

Una vez arriba allen se divertía viendo toda la ciudad, lavi considero que al estar solos en la cabina era un buen lugar para hacer cosas románticas que le acercarían al moyashi. Se acerco lentamente y paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de allen, el chico pareció reaccionar peo se quedo quieto permitiendo el contacto con el cuerpo de lavi

-_"allen…"_-el pelirrojo susurro al oído del peliblanco, allen no volteo por que lo tenia cerca pero emitió un ligero gemido confirmando que escuchaba a lavi; el pelirrojo susurro en un tono seductor –_"allen, me agradas mucho, lo sabes?"- _el pequeño asintió nervioso, lavi puso su mano en el mentón de allen y con delicadeza delineo los labios de allen con un dedo – _"son muy suaves…" _

Lavi volteo dulcemente el cuerpo de allen para tenerlo frente a frete, le sonrió y comenzó acercarse a sus labios para besarlo. Allen temblaba suavemente, sus ojos reflejaban un temor a descubrir las sensaciones tras ese beso. Hecho un manojo de nervios allen cerro los ojos esperando nervioso el rose de los labios de lavi, los segundos pasaron y allen no sentía nada

Abrió los ojos y vio a lavi que le dedicaba una sonrisa serena y llena de comprensión

-sino estas listo lo comprendo- le sonrió- no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieres _"excepto la casa del terror"_ XD

Llegaron a la casa, lavi fue por un vaso de agua y allen subió directamente al cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas, allen no se molesto en prenderlas pues talvez kanda ya estaba dormido, camino a su cama y se tiro cansado, pero algo llamo su atención. Una sombra que estaba cerca de su rostro. Allen se levanto sobre sus antebrazos

-"yo deje esto aquí?"- miro extrañado el objeto, lo tomo y lo acerco a los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas.-…

Allen quedo mudo de asombro, era el libro de cuentos que había visto al llegar, pero quien lo había dejado allí?. De la cubierta se resbalo una flor de loto, allen la recogió

- de donde salio esta flor?- allen la recogió, no era una flor natural- es de origami?…- la flor era de papel doblado, pero estaba hecha con tanta delicadeza que cada pétalo parecía real. – como llego esta aquí?

- es para ti…- una sombra apareció, se recargo en el umbral de la puerta. Allen lo miro asombrado y sin entender sus razones- espero te guste

-k-kanda?...-allen lo miro sin entender. Kanda se acerco y se sentó en la cama- por que me das esto?

- por que yo…

Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-

(¬¬ Que onda con mi línea divisoria?)

Perdón por dejarlo allí pero es algo muy importante que vendrá después. A últimas fechas estuve a punto de hacer de esto un kanda allen definitivo, pero como alguien me amenazo con que si allen se quedaba con kanda sin que lavi hiciera la lucha me mataba….pues, sigo sin saber con quien dejar a allen. Si quieren matarme háganlo, lo siento. Ojala puedan dejarme mas reviews, eso siempre me inspira a escribir mas. Gracias por leer mi fanfic


	3. cuentame un cuento

Konichiwaaaaa

Konichiwaaaaa!! Hola, aquí de estoy de nuevo con ustedes, lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero en vacaciones no hice nada de lo que tenia que hacer, me la pase durmiendo jajaja. Pero por ello le recompensare la espera. Prometo que para el próximo capitulo les daré una gran sorpresa.

Ah si, no se les olvide que tiene un poco de lemon, así que preparen el numero de la ambulancia y cuidado con los espías. Que lo disfruten

Neee, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a los que me dejaron reviews.

Shiori-Hichigo: gracias, no sabes como me reí con tu comentario. eres de las pocas que no quiere que me maten, pero ello aquí va un poco mas de yullen XD y sigo viva, mala yerba nunca muere

Kimi to Deatte Kara: "Licor que no has de beber, dárselo a Kanda hace bien" XD es una frase memorable XD. Muchas de mis amigas me lo recuerdan XD pobre kanda, X3. por cierto. Cuidado con esas hemorragias, limpiar sangre es difícil

Kyoko Himura: gracias, te juro que tendra un buen final (aunque muera en el intento

Yami RosenkreuZ: habrá trío eso te lo prometo XD

Wolfgirl Lawliet Valentine: tranquila, habrá mucho yullen (como es popular esa pareja, vieren que en los fics allen es el seme, eso me sorprendió muchísimo)

NIKONIKO-CHAN: no me mates T-T aquí esta el cap, y hay yullen T-T

chungyang-chan: SIIIII!! Hazla doujin eso seria genial, claro pero después me la pasas. Y lo de tikky x lavi, si lo he pensado, pero no me he animado a escribirlo. Pense en uno de debitto x tikky, no se si te interese. Hay avísame, para saber si lo subo o no. Si quieres ayuda te doy mi correo

dagmw: se lena lee es fanyaoi X3

tincampy: jeje tienes razon, allen es muuuuuy inocente. Pero se defenderá. Garcias por leer mi fic

Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-

Allen quedo mudo de asombro, era el libro de cuentos que había visto al llegar, pero quien lo había dejado allí? De la cubierta se resbalo una hermosa flor de loto, allen la recogió

- de donde salio esta flor?- allen la recogió y la miro con cuiriosidad, no era una flor natural- es de origami?…- la flor era de papel doblado, pero estaba hecha con tanta delicadeza que cada pétalo parecía real. – como llego esta aquí?

- es para ti…- una sombra apareció, se recargo en el umbral de la puerta. Allen lo miro asombrado y sin entender sus razones- espero te guste

-k-kanda?...-allen lo miro sin entender. Kanda se acerco y se sentó en la cama- por que me das esto?

- por que yo…

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de kanda, que razón le daría al moyashi que fuera creíble?, sus labios temblaban sin poder articular palabra. Allen lo miraba con los ojos de plato y sin entender nada

-tu me gust…-no le era posible decir nada, kanda se sonrojo de golpe y allen lo noto. Era imposible no ver las mejillas rojas de kanda, aun en la tenue oscuridad. Kanda desiste, se ha dado cuenta que no puede decirle todavía –… espero te guste

-demo….por que?- Le pregunto allen

-¬/¬…moyashi no preguntes y acepta el regalo- le dijo kanda, si quería decirle a allen que le gustaba necesitaría mucho valor. Se acerco a allen y se sentó en la cama del peliblanco

-gracias kanda- allen se recarga en el samurai dulcemente, un sentimiento de nostalgia invade al pequeño y trata de controlar sus nervios.

-q-que tal te fue con lavi?- le pregunta kanda sin mirarle a los ojos

-emm nnU…bien, creo- le dijo allen sonriendo nervioso. Kanda intento pasar un brazo por arriba de los hombros de allen pero se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros. Allen le sonrió- oye kanda te gustan los cuentos de hadas?

-(cuentos de hadas? Que demonios es eso?) Nunca he tenido tiempo de escucharlos- le dijo, allen se acerco un poco mas a kanda, esto hizo que el brazo de kanda se acomodara en el hombro de allen

Allen puso el libro entre sus piernas y las piernas de kanda. Abrió el libro, kanda quedo asombrado, nunca había visto un libro con tantas ilustraciones. Allen escogió un cuento del índice y cambio las paginas hasta llegar al cuento

-moya…shi?- lavi se quedo con los ojos de plato al ver a los chicos tan juntos. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa aunque en su interior solo quería alejar a allen de kanda, avanzo y se sentó junto a allen- que hacen allen-chan?

-(¬¬# allen-chan? Desde cuando lo llama así?)- kanda le dio una mirada que lo habría intimidado bastante. Pero lavi solo le miro desafiante

-le iba a leer un cuento a kanda- allen tan inocente como siempre sonríe para el conejito- quieres escucharlo?

-claro, el panda no me deja leer libros de esos n.n- lavi sonríe al recordar a su maestro- me gustaría escuchar cosas que desconozco

Allen les dedica una dulce sonrisa a ambos, se levanta y se acomode recargado en la cabecera de su cama, jala una almohada y la acomoda tras su espalda para que los tubos de metal no se le claven en la espalda. Lavi se recuesta panza abajo frente a allen y kanda solo se limita a acomodarse para ver al pequeño

-había una vez- allen comienza a leer como si de cualquier cuento se tratara. Pero tan metido esta en sus pensamientos que no se percata que sus dos admiradores lo miran con especial interés- un reino en donde los reyes acababan de tener una hermosa hija

-(allen se ve…)-lavi perdido en el sutil movimiento de los ojos de allen al leer

-(…tan pacifico…)- kanda también se perdía en la dulce expresión de allen al leer, seguramente esto le causaba una gran paz

-(…tan hermoso…)-los dos exorcistas pensaban lo mismo. Allen tenía la mirada serena, una sonrisa sutil pero extrañamente llena de felicidad. Esto cautivaba cada parte de los dos exorcistas mayores, sobre todo por ese aire de inocencia que allen despedía a cada palabra que recitaba

Proseguiré ahora a relatar el hermoso cuento que allen leyó a sus dos pretendientes, el nombre del cuento es **"la princesa del espejo"**, tal vez interrumpa la lectura para señalar algo acontecido en la habitación de nuestros protagonistas.

La niña era tan hermosa que todos en el pueblo se sintieron encariñados con ella de inmediato. Ricos y pobre fueron a verla para desear a sus padres la mejor de las fortunas y obsequiar al la pequeña princesa una dulce sonrisa.

Conforme paso el tiempo, la princesa creció y con el pasar de los años su belleza aumentaba, así también el amor que por ella sentían los aldeanos y demás habitantes del pueblo. Día a día, las virtudes de la princesita aumentaban y se predecía que seria una gran reina, justa y noble como su madre, e inteligente y valiente como su padre.

Pero quiso el destino que un fatídico día una bruja que habitaba en el bosque al sentirse celosa de todo el amor que tenía la princesita decidiera hacerle algún mal.

Una noche, en que la luna no estaba en el cielo, la bruja se escabullo entre las sombras hasta el cuarto de la princesita; se aseguro que durmiera profundamente y agitando una varita mágica la bruja comenzó a recitar un extraño conjuro al tiempo que la habitación de la princesita se cubría de tinieblas.

Poco pudo hacer el grito que profirió la princesa al ser arrancada de su tibia cama. Cuando la reina y el rey llegaron a la habitación la princesita ya no estaba. Solo vieron el gran desastre que había quedado y un espejo…un espejo que nunca había estado en el castillo. Lo observaron sin notar nada raro. Pero dentro de el sin que sus padres pudieran verla se encontraba la hermosa princesita; aunque gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus padres no la escuchaban; así como tampoco veían las lagrimas de desesperación caer de los lindos y soñadores ojos de la joven.

Con lagrimas en los ojos rey y reina se disponían a marcharse decepcionados de no encontrar a su hija ni rastro de lo que la había atacado. Pero de la nada surgió una voz tenebrosa y llena de odio

"su hija es prisionera de ese espejo" anuncio la voz, los reyes detuvieron sus pasos y miraron llenos de horror la imagen de su hija surgir del espejo gritando desesperada "permanecerá allí por siempre, hasta que el amor verdadero aparezca, pero tendrá que hacer la elección correcta o su vida terminara en ese mismo instante" la princesita también escuchaba lo que la bruja decía y sollozaba amargamente ante el cruel castigo que estaba recibiendo "dentro del espejo vivirás hasta la llegada del primer amor, si no tomas una buena decisión, romperás no solo tu corazón"

Allen suspira al terminar de leer la maldición de la bruja. Sus dos compañeros se han cambiado de lugar acercándose un poco más para poder escuchar mejor; quieran o no, allen ya ha capturado su atención.

La leyenda de la hermosa princesa se esparció por todos lados, de todos los reinos comenzaron a llegar caballeros deseosos de salvara a la princesa. El rey y la reina pusieron el espejo a la entrada del castillo para que la princesa pudiera ver a los caballeros que venían a pedir su mano

Pasaron muchos caballeros y muchos años; pero la princesa por miedo a errar su decisión no se decidía por ninguno de los chicos que intentaban cortejarla. Se escondía negándose a mostrarse. Ningún hombre le parecía correcto; que si tenia cara de gruñón, que si era muy tímido, o tenia cara de mujeriego. Ninguno era de su total agrado; ninguno le inspiraba la suficiente confianza

Aunque los años pasaron, la princesa se conservaba joven, como puesta en una caja de cristal. Seguía bella y fresca como las flores de primavera. Pero el mundo fuera del espejo cambiaba día a día y cada vez sus padres envejecían más y más.

Enterados de la deteriorada salud de los reyes; dos príncipes, amigos entres si, emprendieron el viaje a ver a los reyes que eran amigos de sus familias. Los dos príncipes no se habían enterado de la maldición de la princesa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo vieron el espejo, atraídos por una fuerza extraña los dos caballeros se acercaron, no fue por vanidad, no fue por egocentrismo; ni siquiera por la promesa de poseer a la hermosa princesa, simplemente se acercaron.

En el espejo se comenzó a ver una niebla extraña; la imagen de la habitación se borro, mientras la niebla se disipaba la imagen de la princesita aparecía. Los dos chicos quedaron prendados de la dulce mirada de la princesa

La princesa puso sus manos contra el cristal que la mantenía cautiva, al no poder salir sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas. Conmovidos por la tristeza de la doncella los caballeros llevaron sus manos a la altura de las de la princesa

Grande fue su asombro al ver que sus manos atravesaban el cristal como si de agua se tratase. Cuando tocaron las manos de la princesa sin pensarlo dos veces la sujetaron. La princesa al sentir el contacto humano apretó las manos de sus caballeros con emoción.

Jalaron a la princesa y la fueron ayudando a salir lentamente, los caballeros sintieron como si algo impidiera que la princesa saliera. Pero sin rendirse la princesa logro salir del espejo.

Con lágrimas de la felicidad los reyes y la princesa se abrazaron por primera vez en muchos años. Pero al tratar de cumplir con la promesa de dar a la princesa en matrimonio, los reyes se dieron cuenta de que habría un problema.

Pero como la princesita estaba muy feliz de volver al mundo real, los príncipes y la princesa fueron a vivir a un hermoso castillo. Al principio no hubo ningún problema, la joven era muy feliz al lado de sus salvadores.

Pero un día el destino quiso que los príncipes se preguntaran a quien amaba más la princesa. Le preguntaron y la princesa no pudo decidir, pidió que le dieran unos días para decidir; los príncipes accedieron ala petición de la princesa

Cuando el plazo se hubo cumplido, la princesa los llamo a la sala del trono; los caballeros asistieron a la cita puntuales y se quedaron impactados al ver a la princesa. La joven estaba desgastada, sus ojos se veían rojos; era seguro que la princesa había estado llorando todo el tiempo

"yo…" la voz de la princesa era apenas audible "yo escojo a…." no lo resistió y rompió a llorar "por que? Por que me torturan así?" pregunto entre sollozos la princesa. Los dos príncipes se sintieron mal por haber forzado a la princesa a escoger "yo los quiero por igual a los dos" lloro amargamente

Sin poder lograr que sus lágrimas se detuvieran, los príncipes abrazaron a la joven y besando su sedoso cabello le pidieron perdón a su doncella jurando no volver a obligarla a escoger a quien quería más.

Allen cerró el libro y con una sonrisa miro a sus dos acompañantes. Tanto lavi como kanda se habían quedado dormidos, tal había sido su curiosidad que incluso se habían recostado uno al lado de allen para poder mirar mejor el libro.

Allen se estiro un poco y puso el grueso libro en la cómoda de noche, sus ojos cansados se cerraron para poder bostezar a gusto. Se estiro un poco estirando los brazos al cielo; tomo las cobijas y se tapo procurando tapar también a sus compañeros

La noche fue fría, una fuerte brisa lo enfrió todo; pero los tres exorcistas descansaron incluso mejor que en la cama de la orden. Allen en especial, no paso frió para nada, los brazos protectores de kanda y lavi le rodeaban dulcemente

Cuando la luna dio paso a los primeros rayos de sol, la ventana del cuarto se empaño e hizo más sutiles los débiles rayos de sol; pero ya casi al medio día, los ojos de kanda comenzaron a abrirse, primero con pesadez y luego con asombro al vera allen dormir sobre su hombro.

-moyashi…-kanda intenta apartarse, pero al sentir que su almohada especial se iba allen despertó.

-k-kanda?- murmuro adormilado el peliblanco

-_"shhh…tranquilo, vuelve a dormir"_- le susurra kanda al oído, allen le sonríe y sus tiernos ojos se cierra nuevamente.

Kanda siente un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, sus piernas tiemblan. Pero poco a poco sus piernas cedieron, hincado ante el peliblanco se acerca hasta poder sentir la tibia y calmada respiración de allen, cierra los ojos y se da el lujo de poder besar la mejilla de allen por unos instantes

Tiempo después kanda regresa al cuarto

-moyashi…-la voz de kanda saco a allen de sus sueños, sus ojos buscaron al samurai rápidamente y para su sorpresa pudo ver en el rostro de kanda una paz…que nunca pensó pudiera ver en el- ven a desayunar – le dijo con un tono de voz suave

-que?- le dijo enderezándose, se froto los ojos con la mano

-ven, ya prepare el desayuno- los ojos de allen se abrieron asombrados

-gracias kanda- allen se levanto, movió a lavi para que se despertara pero el conejito solo murmuro "5 minutos mas"

Allen se levanto y se arreglo un poco la camisa. Bajo y ante sus ojos quedo el banquete más grande de comida japonesa que pudo haber visto antes. Platillos tan finos y delicadamente preparados que si fuera un restaurante, seria imposible incluso para la orden oscura pagarlo completo

-t-tu…tu lo preparaste?- le dijo allen impactado

-tch…- gruño al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza kanda con cierta pena

Lavi bajo al poco tiempo, pero después de que tomo el desayuno salio y no regreso hasta que empezó a caer la tarde. Entro en la sala de la casa donde kanda y allen tomaban té

-allen ven- le dijo lavi con una seriedad extraña en el

-que pasa lavi?- el pequeño se levanto y se acerco con su golem amarillo en la cabeza, lavi le miraba con frialdad.- que ocurre lavi?- un escalofrió recorre la espalda del moyashi y tim se esconde en la gorra de su capa

- solo sígueme-le dijo saliendo de la habitación, allen dio una mirada a kanda. El samurai fundió sus ojos con los de allen por unos segundos, solo eso basto para que allen recuperara la seguridad y siguiera a lavi

-regresare en un rato- le dijo a kanda antes de salir

Allen siguió a lavi a través del jardín trasero de la casa, el chico procuraba seguir de cerca a su amigo pues el jardín parecía más jungla que nada. Había árboles gigantescos, pastos altos como si no los hubieran cortado en muchos años y a lo lejos se escuchaba el suave murmullo de un rió.

-Lavi, adonde vamos?- le preguntaba allen, pero el pelirrojo no respondía ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al pequeño. Pero cuando llegaron a un punto donde el paso se dificultaba lavi tomo la mano de allen y por fin le dijo algo

-sujétate, el camino es muy peligroso aquí- allen apretó la mano de lavi con fuerza y con su otro brazo cubrió su rostro de las ramas. Cuando el camino volvió a despejarse, Los ojos de allen se maravillaron con el final del bosque.

Era un acantilado no muy alto, un espacio de tierra alejada del bosque, con un gran roble. Debajo del acantilado pasaba el rió que allen escuchaba, una corriente de agua muy tranquila. Lavi lo llevo al roble y lo hizo sentarse mirando hacia en vació que creaba el acantilado

-te gusta allen?- pregunto lavi sonriendo

-s-si es hermoso- murmuro el pequeño, lavi volvió a su apariencia normal con su clásica sonrisa en los labios. Allen estaba maravillado y era incapaz de articular una palabra

-quiero contarte unas historias- lavi hablo mirando al cielo, allen volteo a verle, lavi le fijo la mirada- yo no se cuentos de los que te gustan…pero como bookman conozco leyendas de todo el mundo, historias que hablan de sirenas y fantasmas, de ogros y hadas.

-…-allen lo miro sin entender, que era lo que lavi planeaba, lavi fue por una rocas y comenzó a formar con ellas un circulo en el piso, puso algunos troncos secos que saco de junto al roble y encendió un apacible fuego -por que estamos aquí?

-…je- no obtuvo respuesta, lavi simplemente le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, señalo con su dedo una parte del cielo- ya han comenzado a salir las primeras estrellas- allen levanto la vista, la señalo la única estrella que se apreciaba en el firmamento, muy cercana a la luna que apenas se asomaba- esa es Venus

Allen miraba asombrado, pero entonces frente a sus ojos paso una partícula de luz.

-son luciérnagas?- pregunto allen, sus ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad, lavi atrapo una con la mano y la acerco al rostro de allen

-si, son luciérnagas n.n- lavi abrió la mano y el bichito camino lentamente sobre sus dedos- son lindas, no?- allen asintió con una sonrisa, el animalito voló cerca de allen y los dos exorcistas lo observaron bailar por el cielo. Cuando la oscuridad se hizo mas notoria, lavi le volvió a señalar unas estrellas al moyashi- mira allen esa es la constelación de capricornio

Allen escucho con curiosidad la historia de la cabra almadea que cuidase al dios Zeus cuando era niño (Notas de la Autora: es una leyenda griega, si sienten curiosidad el nombre de la historia es "la cornupia o el cuerno de la abundancia") y cuando hubo acabado miro al bookman y le dijo

-cuéntame más lavi- los ojos de allen tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa más hermosa que nunca. Lavi sonrió y con alegría continúo contándole más leyendas. Allen buscando escuchar mejor lo que lavi le decía se acerco un poco más

-(strike!! Allen-kun se ve tan mono!!)…el dios Ra mando que derramaran un somnífero en los ríos de sangre para que cuando la diosa…- lavi tenía atrapada la atención de allen con las leyendas del antiguo Egipto; ya había logrado hacer que allen se acomodara recargado en su pecho y protegido bajo su brazo

Ya mas entrada la noche, el estomago de allen protesto de hambre

-nee, lavi, creo que ya deberíamos regresar, tengo hambre- le dijo allen en un gemidito lleno de ternura, tenia mucha hambre y le preocupada dejar a kanda solo

-Tranquilo, tengo algo bueno para cenar- lavi se levanto, saco una pequeña parrillita y la puso sobre el fuego, de entre las ramas del árbol saco una mochila, de la mochila saco unos platos y otras cosas

-¿que es eso?- le pregunto allen, que en la oscuridad no pudo reconocer lo que lavi echaba en la parrilla. Pero al instante el delicioso aroma de carne asada llego al la nariz de allen e hizo que su estomago rugiera –OO…huele bien- al pobre moyashi casi se le cae la baba

-Eso no es todo- le dijo lavi, saco una pequeña cafetera de metal, con cuidado la acomodo cerca de la brazas; también saco de la mochila dos manzanas, pero las manzanas venían acomodadas en dos platitos de barro y con un liquido claro que les rodeaba.

-que es eso?- pregunto allen poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios y con pose infantil

-el postre- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tapaba los platitos de barro y los ponía cerca de los carbones encendidos- es un postre mexicano, lleva tequila, azúcar y un poco de mantequilla. El panda me las dio a probar hace ya mucho tiempo. (N/A: XD viva la comida mexicana, es deliciosa)

- se ven deliciosas- le dijo allen que no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que olía la carne

- y bien allen, te la estas pasando bien?- le pregunto lavi mientras le pasaba otra pieza de carne al peliblanco

-si, nunca había acampado…bueno, por diversión n.n- allen mirando el cielo y con una sonrisa angelical que se veía iluminada por la luz de la luna, allen poseía en esos instantes la apariencia de un ángel. Era simplemente tan dulce, tan lindo y dócil

-(es…simplemente hermoso)- lavi miraba a allen con una sonrisa, sus manos temblaban sutilmente y sentía mariposas en la boca del estomago. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando

-sabes lavi…-allen ponía el plato sobre el pasto, se recargaba mas en el cuerpo de lavi buscando protección, lavi no lo rechazaba, muy por el contrario lo estrechaba entre sus brazos para brindarle calor, las mejillas de allen se teñían de un carmín muy sutil- nunca había escuchado la historia de las estrellas…mana, el me contaba cuentos cuando no podía dormir – sonreía dulcemente al recordar a su padre- gracias lavi n.n

-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ver tu linda sonrisa- lavi se acercaba mas a la mejilla de allen

Entre pláticas, historias y recuerdos. Allen fue quedándose dormido, era justo y lógico pues había estado buscando todo el día la inocencia. Durante la noche una gran nevada comenzó a caer

-"_demonios! Y ahora que hago"- _lavi no quería despertar allen, el moyashi se veía tan cansado, no tenia corazón para despertarlo – "_si lo llevo cargando, lo mas probable es que terminemos lastimados..."- _lavi sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, acomodo a allen recargado en el tronco y avivo el fuego para que les diera mas calor. Pero la tormenta no cedía, a cada minuto se hacia mas fuerte-_"bien allen, haré lo que pueda por que no te pase nada"_- le dijo al pequeño, se quito la bufanda y la chamarra y tapo con ella al pequeño. Lavi pasó la noche vivando el fuego, procurando que el pequeño exorcista estuviera caliente.

-mmmh….lavi?- allen despertó, sus ojos se lastimaron levemente con el brillo de la nieve a su alrededor. Se giro un poco para volver a dormir, pero al sentir el peso de los brazos de lavi sobre su cuerpo, levanto el rostro- lavi? Buenos días n.n

-a-allen…- lavi musito el nombre del pequeño débilmente, allen de inmediato noto el sonrojo de las mejillas de lavi

-Lavi?- allen se extraño de que lavi no le contestara, se libero de los brazos de lavi y fue entonces que confirmo la sospecha de que su compañero no estaba bien. La chamarra y la bufanda cayeron al piso cuando allen se hinco frente a lavi- lavi despierta! –allen comenzó a mover a lavi para que despertara

-allen…-el mayor abrió los ojos con pesadez, su aliento se transformo en pequeñas nubes blancas

-lavi te sientes bien?- el pelirrojo le asintió, un poco mas tranquilo allen puso su mano sobre la frente de lavi y confirmo que el conejito tenia fiebre- lavi, tenemos que regresar

-mth …-lavi intento levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron, allen recogió la ropa de lavi, rápidamente le ayudo a ponerse la chamarra al bookman.

Con un poco de trabajo allen hizo que lavi se apoyara en su hombro, el camino fue incluso muy difícil, el suelo estaba resbaloso debido a la nieve y agregando que lavi apenas se mantenía en pie, requirió un gran trabajo. Pero allen no se rindió y aunque estaba cubierto de hojas y de lodo llego a la casa

-kanda!!- allen entro llamando al samurai- lavi, como estas?- le pregunto allen, pero el pelirrojo no contesto, estaba inconsciente. El moyashi le toco la mejilla- esta muy frio, lavi reacciona!- mientras kanda aparecía allen comenzó a llevar a lavi hacia en baño, tenia que calentar el cuerpo de lavi rápido.- lavi...Lavi reacciona!- entro con el pelirrojo al baño, recargo a lavi contra los azulejos de la pared mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente. Pese a que el agua callo sobre el rostro de lavi este no reacciono

-moyashi?- kanda llegaba al baño, se quedaba paralizado al ver a lavi casi sin conciencia- que paso?

-kanda, lavi no reacciona!- le dijo allen casi al punto de llorar, el agua caliente caía sobre los dos exorcista, el vapor de agua subía e inundaba la habitación- lavi! Lavi!!

Kanda se acerco y puso su mano sobre la frente de lavi, el pelirrojo estaba muy mal. Allen no sabia que hacer

-allen….-el bookman miro a allen y cerro sus ojos cansado

-lavi?- el pelirrojo escuchaba la dulce voz de allen llamándolo, pero le costaba abrir los ojos

– (vamos, ábranse ojos!! que no ven que allen me llama)- al pelirrojo logro abrir los ojos y casi se vuelve a desmayar al ver los ojitos de allen con una pequeñas lagrimas apunto de correr por sus mejillas-…a-allen- su voz apenas fue audible, su garganta estaba cerrada

-LAVI!!- lleno de emoción allen se le lanzo en un abrazo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero su expresión se suavizo hasta tornarse en una sonrisa enternecedora; lavi pasó sus brazos sobre los de allen y correspondió en abrazo- lavi, me preocupe mucho de que no despertaras

- baka!!- le dijo kanda mientras golpeaba la cabeza de lavi con una almohada; pero le dio tan fuerte que dejo al pelirrojo viendo estrellitas

- . que te pasa, salvaje?!- le dijo lavi sujetándose la cabeza medio adolorido- casi me matas!!...Y CON UNA ALMOHADA!!- se sobo el golpe

-eres un maldito estupido!!- kanda con cara de mala leche miraba fijamente a lavi- hiciste que allen llorara

- o.o eh?- lavi miro al pequeño moyashi y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo- allen lloro por mi?...-estrecho mas el pequeño cuerpo- lo siento allen

-no te preocupes- allen se enderezo, puso su mano en la frente de lavi y le tomo la temperatura- será mejor que duermas otro poco, aun tienes fiebre

-no, ya me siento bien- pero la mirada "si te paras te mato" de allen lo hizo cambiar de parecer

-duérmete, voy al mercado a comprar unas cosas para la comida…-allen fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso estornudo del conejito- y algo para tu resfriado n.nU

-OK, ve con cuidado- lavi le acaricio el cabello dulcemente, vio a allen salir del cuarto seguido de kanda, pero entonces percibió algo extraño en allen- (llevaba la camisa de kanda?)- su sangre hirvió de golpe, eso no era bueno, le elevaba la fiebre –X/X omg mi cabeza duele- sin mas se recostó para dormir

-kanda me acompañas a comprar?- le dijo allen con su habitual sonrisa tierna, kanda asintió leyente y salio siguiéndola moyashi de cerca

Caminaron por el mercado comprando verduras y un poco de carne y pollo. Allen caminaba como si nada junto con kanda, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta que las chicas murmuraban al ver a kanda y que lo miraban incesantemente, algunas incluso se detenían para verlo pasar

-(wow, kanda es muy popular entre las chicas n.n)- allen sonrió, pero su pecho se vio oprimido violentamente -(uugh….que es esto?)- allen toco su pecho –(duele mucho…)

Allen no entendía lo que pasaba, sentía que algo iba a romperse. Miro al samurai que caminaba a su lado, por unos segundos lo contemplo con suma curiosidad. Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe

-(el podría tener a la mujer que quisiera)- allen descubrió que kanda era muy llamativo y que cualquier mujer podría desear estar con el _–"de seguro ya tiene una linda chica"_- murmuro al aire, haciendo que solo su mente el lo escuchara – (eso no me importa, no tengo porque pensar esas cosas)- el pequeño no movía un solo centímetro, su mundo se había detenido para contemplar solamente a kanda

-MOYASHII!!- sin saber que era lo que ocurría el cuerpo de allen se vio bruscamente empujado, cayo al piso movido por algo que no había visto venir y seguido de eso se sintió rodeado por unos brazos muy calidos, pero el sonido de un carruaje lo volvió a la realidad

-que…que paso?-balbuceo confundido el pequeño

-tonto no te quedes parado a mitad de la calle- le dijo kanda soltando al pequeño que ahora se encontraba bajo de el –por poco te matan, baka

-o/o kanda?- allen se enderezo un poco

-no te paso nada?- le pregunto el japonés ya mas calmado, se levanto y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo

Allen asintió suavemente y ambos volvieron a caminar rumbo a casa. Kanda se había ensuciado con lodo al salvara a allen por lo que al llegar se metió a bañar, allen se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, casi comida.

-aaaah (bostezo)- lavi se estiraba en la cama, el sueño le había hecho mucho bien, se froto los ojos y miro a su alrededor- tal vez estar enfermo no sea tan malo, allen-chan me cuidara muuuy bien- dijo para si

Lavi miro hacia la ventana y pudo ver sobre el buró de noche un libro de cubierta roja y que parecía ser muy antiguo, por mera curiosidad lo tomo y lo abrió, el libro estaba escrito a mano

-mmm este libro no estaba cuando me dormí, talvez…allen lo dejo para mi- sonrió, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Relataba la historia de una chica que desde un principio, se decía era un poco alocada con sus relaciones, pero se centraba en como la chica buscaba al novio ideal.- wow es muy interesante este libro jejeje –la mente morbosa de lavi se vio atraída irremediablemente por el libro, y siguió leyendo

Allen continuaba con sus actividades en la cocina, cortaba el pollo para la comida cuando sus manos de detuvieron, sus pupilas se cubrieron por una tenue neblina, la mente de allen se detuvo y el cuchillo callo estrepitosamente.

El cuerpo de allen comenzó a moverse, recorrió varias habitaciones sin saber lo que realmente buscaba

- _"la chica comenzó a desabrochar su blusa ante los ojos atónitos del chico"_- lavi seguía leyendo- _"su hermoso cuerpo llamaba a gritos al chico que la miraba desde…."_

-(creo que me lastime el brazo al empujar a allen)- kanda comenzaba a tallar su cuerpo, En su Brazo derecho hay señales de un futuro moretón. La puerta del baño se abre lentamente y allen entra casi sin hacer ruido.

El pequeño Desliza lentamente la cortina de la regadera, kanda voltea un poco asustado y queda petrificado al ver al pequeño moyashi que lentamente deja caer su capa al suelo

-moyashi? Que haces aquí?- le pregunta mientras se cubre con una toalla; allen le sonríe pero no con su habitual sonrisa inocente, sino con una llena de lujuria. El japonés sabe que algo anda mal pero…las imágenes que allen le están dando son…impresionantes, allen se quita la camisa de kanda y la tira a l suelo quedando solo en pantalón

-que estas asiendo baka?!- kanda se escandaliza, sabe que se esta sonrojando y no quiere que allen lo vea así. Pero allen no hace nada, no le contesta, sus manos se deslizan a su pantalón; lo desabrocha lentamente y lo baja un poco para poder estar más "cómodo" – sal de aquí!- le dice el espadachín, pero contrario a las indicaciones de kanda, allen deja salir una risita y se acerca mas al chico

-_"le rodea el cuello y se acercas sensualmente pero sin dejar que rose sus labios, desciende al cuello mientras su compañero le revuelve el cabello"-_ lavi estaba tan metido en su lectura que no escuchaba los gritos de kanda

-allen suéltame!- el pequeño se ha colgado del cuello de kanda y se acerca peligrosamente con intenciones de besarlo, kanda intenta resistirse pero allen es tan lindo… que kanda termina cerrando los ojos para recibir el beso.-mhhhh…-un gemido intento salir de los labios de kanda pero este lo reprimió- mo-moyashi?

-n.n…jejeje- allen se había desviado completamente de su objetivo, no le había dado un beso, pero con lentitud posa sus labios en la inmaculada piel del cuello del japonés. Kanda trata de controlarse, calma su respiración y contiene sus emociones -…-- pero allen le lamía sensualmente el cuello subiendo hasta su oreja

-moyashi, quítate!-kanda intento aventarlo pero el moyashi lo detuvo, tomo las manos de kanda y las llevo a su entrepierna, con sensualidad hundió las manos de kanda en su intimidad, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido seductor –O/O moyashi!- kanda se sonrojo ante el tacto de aquella parte tan intima de allen, sin duda el chiquillo esta bien dotado

-wow que bueno esta este libro- lavi cerro el libro para dormir otro rato. Lo puso bajo su almohada y se dispuso a descansar como le había dicho el pequeño allen

-moyashi?- allen se había detenido de golpe, sus ojos se habían quedado fijo en los del japonés – gusano?...-kanda paso su mano frente al rostro del moyashi esperando que el chico la siguiera con las pupilas; pero allen no se movió ni un milímetro

Los ojos de allen comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, su columna se doblo suavemente hasta quedar sobre el pecho de kanda. Lucia tan dulce, tan lindo en esa posición.

- que?...que paso?- sus lindo y vivaces ojos se abrieron, recorrieron todo el lugar, vio su capa y la camisa de kanda mojados y tirados en el piso. Los inmensos charcos de agua que había a su alrededor y a…- kanda?...- tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y sentir las manos de kanda en cierto lugar prohibido – kiiiiiiia!! /

Y sin saber como kanda se vio lanzado fuera del baño por el moyashi, al pobre japonés le llego una corriente de aire fría que le recorrió completamente, allen no le había dado ni un mísero cuadrito de papel para que cubriera su cuerpo

-moyashi déjame entrar!!- vocifero molesto kanda por el espectáculo que estaba dando, intento abrir pero no pudo, con desesperación golpeo la puerta con la mano

- no, eres un pervertido, que es lo que querías hacerme?!- la voz de allen le contesto desde atrás de la puerta

-yo?!- kanda le contesto molesto- si el que interrumpió mi baño fuiste tu!!

-no es cierto!!- Allen estaba sonrojado y se empujaba contra la puerta evitando que kanda entrara – por que tenias tu mano en…ahí?!- allen apenado no podía ni siquiera mencionar esa parte

-tu las pusiste ahí!!

-mentiroso!!- se cubre la cara apenado

- DAME MI TOALLA!! No voy a discutir contigo estando desnudo!! – Y abriendo la puerta rápidamente allen le lanzo la toalla al samurai, Kanda se la enredo presuroso en la cintura; una vez vestido volvió a gritar- moyashi abre, me esta dando frió!!

-NO!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO KANDA!!Pervertido, hentai!!- allen le grito desde dentro

-ALLEN ABRE YA!!- kanda azoto sus puños tan fuerte que pensó que rompería la puerta, pero eso no fue lo que lo asombro sino que allen no le contesto

En cambio la puerta se abrió lentamente y entre las sombras allen asomo sus preciosos ojos platinados, miro detenidamente a kanda unos segundos, para después abrir la puerta y mirar cara a cara al espadachín

-c-como me llamaste?- pregunto al tiempo que sus mejillas se cubrían de un rojo intenso

-que?- kanda no entendió, a que se refería el moyashi?

-co-como me llamaste?- repitió el chiquillo

-aa….-kanda intento repetir el nombre del moyashi, pero era tan difícil. Si lograba decirlo estaba reconociendo la existencia de allen y le marcaba como alguien en su vida, eso era bueno, pero también podía revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos-…a-all…a-allen

Las mejillas de allen se tiñeron de un rojo tan intenso que pudo haber opacado al color de los tomates, kanda al ver esto también se sonrojo. Ambos se miraron por tortuosos segundos sin saber que decir. Allen estaba tan feliz, kanda por fin había aceptado que existía y eso era bueno, muy bueno; pero no sabia que decir

-kanda yo….-allen quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

-a….- aun era tan difícil decir su nombre, el samurai desvió la mira al piso y trato de controlar su respiración- allen pue-puedes…puedes llamarme…yuu

-e-enserio? o/O??- allen no se lo creía, ni a Lena lee le permitía llamarlo así y ahora de un segundo para otro kanda le autorizaba llamarlo yu

-si…-kanda entro al baño, tomo una toalla mas grande y se cubrió. Allen no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente y sonrojarse. Kanda se volteo y pregunto algo que allen no escucho, pero que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación

-moyashi, creo que algo se quema!- le grito el japonés

-algo…se QUEMA?!- allen salio corriendo medio desnudo a la cocina a salvar su comida. Tuvo que hacer unos arreglos pues se había quemado la carne, pero después de mucho esfuerzos llamo a comer- lavi, kanda la comida ya esta!!

Kanda y lavi bajaron al poco rato, iban discutiendo banalidades kanda apenas se molestaba en contestarle a lavi pero el pelirrojo estaba diciendo una sarta de tonterías tan grande que kanda se comenzaba a desesperar. Se sentaron a la mesa y Allen les sirvió un platón con caldo de pollo preparado especialmente para lavi

-lavi ya te dije que las vacas no vuelas- kanda trataba de contener su enojo pero lavi insistía. Ambos comían mientras discutían

- pero si les pusieran un propulsor – haciendo ademanes con las manos –podrían? Podrían?

-nee, que tal esta? n.n- pregunto allen, ambos chicos levantaron la mirada y quedaron petrificados

-o/o…-ambos sin palabras y al borde de un infarto. Allen no se había vestido aun y su lindo cuerpo se apreciaba sutilmente bajo el mandil blanco que se había puesto para no terminar de ensuciar la ropa (el pantalón que aun usaba) o quemarse con la comida caliente; entre sus manos estaba estrechada una cuchara de madera esperando la respuesta- emmmh….-los pobres chicos estaban a punto de sufrir una tremenda hemorragia nasal, y ese era el menor de los problemas

-nee, no les gusto?- su carita triste fue un golpe mortal a la imaginación de los dos exorcista

-e-esta deliciosa- murmuro kanda al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con la servilleta para que allen no viera el hilito de sangre que le amenazaba con salir – gracias

-si, jeje deliciosa allen-chan- le dijo lavi, pero al instante se levanto saliendo corriendo al baño

- y ahora que le pasa?- se pregunto allen al ver correr a lavi mas rápido que un maratonista

-no lo se, tal vez es su resfriado (/ ESTOY A PUNTO DE TENER UNA…!! Desgraciado, acaso no se da cuenta de lo endemoniadamente sexy que es!!)- kanda le contesto tratando de no mirar a allen; pero entonces su mente le dio una posible respuesta- ( y si lo hace a propósito? no, no creo que el sea capaz de eso)

Le mira jugando con timcampy y simplemente no podía creerlo

-(pero lo que paso en el baño?)- las sensaciones regresaron, el tacto de la tersa piel de allen, el aroma de su cabello y la dulce sonrisa que siempre tenia pero se dio cuenta de algo no andaba bien, -(en se momento se veía diferente, como si fuera otra persona)

En el baño, el pelirrojo se lavaba la cara con agua fría mientras conversaba con el mismo, con el rostro aun mojado se recargo el los azulejos de la pared y se dejo caer lentamente

_-"demonios allen, casi haces que me empalme en tus narices, como se te ocurre salir así"-_ dialogaba solo en voz baja por si alguien se acercaba

Vio en el espejo sus mejillas sonrojadas y no le quedo duda, lo que sentía por allen era mas que lo que jamás hubiera pensado

-"_demonios, si el panda se entera me matara_"-el pelirrojo se lavo la cara con agua fría para poder calmar su mente. Una vez más calmado regreso con allen. Se quito su chamarra y se la puso allen en los hombros

-si no te cuidas te enfermaras, mira aun tienes mojado el pelo- lavi le acaricio la cabeza – hace cuanto te bañaste?

-pues….n/n así como bañarme, pues aun no, pero paso un accidente. Verdad yuu?- al oír su nombre y sentir la mirada asombra de de lavi sobre si, kanda se ahogo con el café que tomaba. Pero trato de aparenta

-si, moyashi- sonrió – paso un extraño accidente

-(ò.ó? por que demonios lo llama yuu?, desde cuando?, que paso cuando estaba durmiendo)- lavi miro enojado al pelinegro que solo sonreía – (Y QUE ACCIDENTE? A QUE SE REFIEREN T-T)

Después de desayunar se dedicaron a buscar la inocencia, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y si no se apuraban los akumas llegarían. Ya en la noche habían revisado la mayor parte de las habitaciones y no encontraban nada. Buscaban en el sótano algo que se viera sospechoso. Lavi movía unas cajas cuando se encontró con el libro que kanda le comprara a allen

-allen, que hace tu libro aquí?- le pregunto el conejito a allen

-que? mi libro?- allen tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo estrecho preocupado, el libro estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas como si llevara mucho tiempo allí- yo lo deje en mi cama – kanda se alegro de ver que allen se preocupaba por el libro, eso significaba que le importaba

-ya vamonos, hace mucho frió aquí- le dijo kanda a los demás pues allen temblaba con la terrible humedad que había en la habitación

-hai- contestaron a coro allen y lavi. Antes de dormir allen les preparo una gran cena. Los tres estaban muy cansados así que no tardaron en dormirse.

-cof cof cof!!- lavi se despertó a media noche por un ataque de tos, trato de volver a dormir, pero parecía que su sueño se había esfumado. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño- demonios, que aburrida es la noche.- se enderezo un poco y miro por la venta, todo estaba en completo silencio- es raro, no se escucha ni un mugroso perro- entonces como si de un disparo se tratara lavi recordó el libro- voy a aprovechar y terminare de leerlo n.n

El pelirrojo enciende una lámpara, se fija que sus dos compañeros estén dormidos y se vuelve a meter en su cama. Pone el libro en su regazo y busca la pagina donde se quedo; poco a poco sus ojos van devorando las letras, las oraciones y sin darse cuenta las paginas van pasando con una rapidez sobre humana. Sus ojos no ven nada mas que las hojas amarillentas. Hasta que…

Un listón rojo cae sobre las páginas, esto saca a lavi de su lectura. Lo toma delicadamente y lo mira.

- es como el que usa allen- lo juega entre los dedos, y levanta la vista.- allen?!- el peliblanco se encuentra despierto y le mira desde su cama – allen que haces despierto?

-shhhh…- allen sonríe y pone un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de que guarde silencio

-_"allen que haces despierto?"- _le susurra

El pequeño le hace señales con el dedo para se acerque, lavi lo mira sin entender. Allen le llama moviendo su mano, quiere que el bookman se pase a su cama. Aun sin entender lavi se acerca y se pone en la orilla de la cama de allen

-que pasa? Allen? – le pregunta con dulzura. Allen no responde, se aferra al cuello de lavi y esconde su rostro en el – o/o allen estas bien?- allen asiente y da un dulce beso en el cuello de lavi- mmh…allen?- lavi gime un poco, allen sonríe con malicia. Pero lavi no se da cuenta de ello.

Una de las manos de allen comienza a recorrer el pecho de lavi, el pelirrojo no sabe que hacer, se ha quedado paralizado de la sorpresa. Allen insiste y por fin lavi capta la indirecta

-allen quieres hacerlo?...- el pequeño asiente, lavi sonríe con ciertos nervios. Pone sus manos en los hombros de allen y lo recuesta.

El peliblanco juega con los cabellos de lavi y los revuelve suavemente. El bokmal besa dulcemente el cuello de allen, el moyashi le muerde la oreja seductoramente Lavi levanta la pijama de allen y comienza a besar la fina piel del moyashi. Sus labios se entretienen jugando alrededor de la clavícula, baja hasta una de las tetillas y la lame. Allen gime, mientras las manos del conejito se dirigen hacia…

-moyashi!!- una voz fuerte y profunda hace voltear al pelirrojo. Lavi abre los ojos asustado, una figura imponente esta a su derecha. Allen voltea y le da una sonrisa retadora.

-k-kanda?- balbucea el pelirrojo

Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss- Kiss-kiss-

Lamento dejarlo ahí, pero ya me urgía subir este capitulo, no puedo esperar a saber si les gusto. Les prometo que para el próximo capitulo kanda se animara un poco mas. Además, les garantizo que se pondrá muy bueno en el cuarto capitulo n/n


	4. forbidden memories

Hola, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mas que un juego, perdonen la tardanza pero con las presiones de la escuela hasta la inspiración se me fue T-T.

Pero les aseguro que vengo corregida y aumentada muajajaja, el pobre allen no tendrá descanso de ahora en adelante n.n, el final esta cerca

Bien sin mas preámbulos les dejo con

"_**forbidden memories"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-moyashi!!!- una voz fuerte y profunda hace voltear al pelirrojo. Lavi abre los ojos asustado, una figura imponente esta a su derecha. Allen voltea y le da una sonrisa retadora.

-k-kanda?- balbucea el pelirrojo

-jeje…-allen se levanta, toma la mano de lavi y lo jala acercándolo a kanda, aunque el pelirrojo se resiste. Pero allen termina ganando, se abraza a kanda y se acerca a su pecho, se levanta en las puntas de los pies mientras su rostro se acerca al cuello del samurai -…kanda-; sus labios se deslizan en sensuales besos. Kanda ahoga un gemido en su garganta, mientras allen con una de sus manos atrae a lavi y le ayuda a dirigirse a su entrepierna para que le complazca. Lavi intenta resistirse, allen desliza las manos de lavi por su cuerpo. Kanda sabe que algo no esta bien y no va a dejar que eso pase

-aléjate moyashi!!-le grita crudamente, el moyashi abre los ojos asombrado

-(esta muy enojado, kanda realmente esta molesto)- lavi trata de alejarlo de kanda, pero el moyashi no lo suelta- allen, déjalo, no es un buen momento –el peliblanco se voltea y le sonríe, entonces lavi también lo ve- (este no es allen, por ello kanda esta molesto)

Lavi se aparto, allen lo miro asustado. Kanda levanto la vista, algo se movía entre las sombras sobre la cama de lavi. Sin dar aviso, kanda brinco la cama de allen, sintió claramente las manos del peliblanco aferrarse a su ropa queriendo evitar que se fuera a la de lavi pero no lo sujeto bien. Con un manotazo kanda cerró el libro que cambiaba sus páginas por si solo, los ojos de allen se abrieron desmesuradamente

-uhhnn….-allen emitió un pequeño gemido y se dejo caer al piso, por suerte lavi reacciono a tiempo para detener la caída.

-allen! Allen!!- lavi lo agito un poco entre sus brazos, el pequeño no despertaba

-tranquilo, esta bien- le dijo kanda, tomo el libro de cubierta roja y lo miro, un pequeño listón negro servia de separador de paginas, estaba situado casi al final del libro, faltaban por lo mucho unas 30 paginas para que el señalador llegara a la ultima - esto es lo que causaba su extraño comportamiento –una sonrisa de tranquilidad paso en su rostro

-comportamiento extraño?- lavi miro el rostro apacible de allen al dormir

-si, esto es la inocencia que buscábamos- puso el libro en la mesa, miro allen dormir- será mejor que lo lleves a su cama, mañana le diremos lo que paso

-uugh…-allen gimió, se sujeto la cabeza- que hora es pregunto?

-3 de la tarde- le contesto lavi con su sonrisa, allen se enderezo de golpe, pero lavi lo calmo- tranquilo, todo esta bien

-que paso?- pregunto confundido, lavi se acerco y beso la mejilla de allen

-ya encontramos la inocencia, kanda esta reportándolo al cuartel

-enserio?- allen abrió los ojos sorprendido – donde estaba?

- en un libro que encontré junto a mi cama- allen sonrió

-Y ya comieron? Por que yo tengo hambre – le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-pues es lógico, estuviste durmiendo casi un día entero- lavi le acaricio la cabeza- yo prepare comida italiana, vamos a que comas

Los dos chicos bajaron y esta vez fue lavi el que atendió al moyashi, ambos esperaron a que kanda llegara, cuando el pelinegro hizo su aparición venia murmurando una letanía de maldiciones. Entro a la cocina y puso una bolsa en la mesa.

-hola kanda- saludo allen, kanda levanto la vista

-bakanda saluda al pequeño allen-le dijo con ironía lavi

-pro fin despertaste moyashi, pensé que dormirías toda la vida- le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, saco un bote de la bolsa y un paño de algodón. Desamarro a mugen de su cintura y la puso en la mesa

-que vas a hacer?- pregunto el peliblanco, sentía que kanda lo estaba ignorando como antes

-la estupida inocencia daño mi mugen, tengo que repararla- murmuro seguido de otras pequeñas maldiciones, tomo a mugen y la desenvaino con delicadeza, allen miraba todo esto con un nudo en la garganta, aquella espada se veía bien, no parecía tener nada. No merecía la atención recibida!!

-pero kanda que le paso?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño con cierta molestia pero tratando de que su voz sonara dulce

-no te esfuerces allen, si kanda pudiera se casaría con su mugen- le dijo lavi con una risita

-jajajaja n.n – allen rió, pero en realidad quería tirar la espada a la basura

-esta oxidada –dijo como si le doliera- observa- les mostró el dorso de la espada que comenzaba a adquirir un tono rojizo, baño el paño en el líquido de la botella y se puso a frotar su arma mientras seguía maldiciendo- estupida inocencia, si por mi fuera la habría destruido, mi mugen pago las consecuencias. Komui se las vera conmigo, le sacare tanto filo a mugen que podré cortarlo sin esfuerzo jejejeje- se sumió en sus pensamientos, mientras deslizaba el paño por la espada

-hasta miedo da- murmuro lavi con un escalofrió cuando vio la sangre escurrir por la muñeca de kanda y caer sobre el filo de la espada

-kanda! – allen trato de apartar la mano de kanda de la espada pero este lo detuvo

-mugen tomara lo que necesite y después la herida se cerrara- le murmuro si dejar de mirar a su espada

-demo…estas sangrando mucho

-tranquilo allen- lavi le puso una mano en la cabeza y le despeino un poco- mugen no es una espada normal, _"como la persona que la maneja" _; observa como la sangre no mancha la cuchilla ni el paño- Allen fijo su vista en las gotas de sangre que manchaban la espada pero al poco tiempo parecían evaporase

-demo...kanda – allen tomo la mano de lavi y la apretó con preocupación

-tranquilo, mala hierva un nunca muere n.n- lavi le abrazo, allen sonrió ante el comentario de lavi. Después de estar un buen rato abrazado a lavi y viendo al masoquista de kanda tratar a su espada

-mmh…- allen se estiro un tanto aburrido- creo que iré a darme un baño, lavi cuando salga me ayudas a guardar la ropa?

-claro

Tras un relajante baño allen entra al cuarto y se tira sobre la cama, aunque ya se ha vestido, pues el clima no es para menos, esta casi nevando afuera, su cabello aun esta húmedo. Se acomoda y extiende los brazos

-aaaah, que paz se respira – bosteza, pero entonces sus ojos se posan en la mesita que se encuentra en la sala de la habitación, se endereza, sobre la mesa se encuentra un libro rojo- será eso la inocencia?- se levanto movido por una inmensa curiosidad

Algo en eso libro lo llamaba, su mano izquierda se estiro para tomarlo, ni siquiera lo había tocado cuando el libro se abrió de repente y Salio de el una luz azulosa que se elevo al cielo

//Crashhhhh!!!!// El ruido de algo cayéndose alerto a kanda, al levantar la mirada al piso superior vio escurrirse entre las tablas una tenue luz

-ALLEN!!!- la voz de lavi resonó en el piso de arriba, kanda se dirigió rápidamente al piso de arriba

-moyashi?!!- llama al peliblanco pero no obtiene respuesta, entra al cuarto y queda petrificado -que cojones esta pasando?

El pequeño allen se encuentra metido dentro de una cortina de luz levemente verdosa. El libro flota a escasos centímetros de la mesita, sus páginas se agitan bruscamente como movidas por un remolino

-kanda, allen no reacciona!!- le grita lavi desde el otro lado de la habitación

-mh…Mana- allen susurra ese nombre otra vez, por sus mejillas escurre una calida lagrima que al poco cae al piso.

Lentamente comienza a surgir una burbuja azulosa en el lugar donde la lagrima de allen callo, esta se eleva y comienza a mostrar el nacimiento de un bebe, todo dentro de la burbuja se vuelve verde y se aprecia como la madre y el padre desprecian al niño por una malformación en su mano. Otra lagrima escurre acaricia la barbilla de allen y cae, al igual que la anterior una burbuja surge, en ella un niño de cabellos castaños es maltratado por su familia.

Otras dos lágrimas caen al piso, en una se ve como abandonan al niño en la callen y en la otra un hombre que se detiene, le mira y allen le mira también, sin esperar nada de aquel hombre; el hombre sigue su camino y allen se queda allí solo, pero al rato regresa con una manzana la cual ofrece al niño, esta burbuja se queda con su calido color azul

-s-son los recuerdos de allen- lavi intenta tocar al moyashi pero la luz forma una barrera y se lo impide, allen llora con más fuerza y los ríos de lágrimas no se hacen esperar, así como las burbujas que surgen de ellas

- INOCENCIA ACTIVATE ¡KAICHOU "ICHIGEN"!- Kanda dio un golpe a la barrera, pero esta permaneció intacta, lavi saco su martillo y golpeo pero todo estaba igual

- mierda! Allen!!- kanda azoto los puños contra la barrera

-kanda mira!- lavi señalo al joven peliblanco

Allen acerca su mano al libro, el pentagrama de su ojo comienza a moverse y sale de el una especia de humo blanco que se condensa hasta formar un cráneo, el arma anti-akuma de allen se activa. Lentamente una luz blanquecina cubre el cráneo, se sitúa a espaldas de allen y adquiere vagamente la forma de un hombre; pese a que es una luz de un blanco puro no les molesta la visión y da la impresión de tener consistencia como el pelaje de un león, ambos exorcistas observan sorprendidos

-(e-es…mana)- kanda observa como la figura acerca sus brazos al brazo izquierdo de allen, pierden su forma y se enroscan como listones, le jalan y trata de apartarle pero no puede moverle mas que unos centímetros. Kanda observa la desesperación con que mana jalaba a allen -tenemos que sacarlo ya!!- no sabe lo que sucede pero si mana esta allí…Allen se encuentra en peligro

Lavi y Kanda golpearon la barrera, cualquiera de esos golpes habría sido fatal pero no hicieron nada contra la barrera. Kanda levanto la vista y logro ver una burbuja donde mana era atropellado por un carruaje

-… (Así murió?)- su corazón se encogió al ver como el allen de la imagen se aferraba al cuerpo inerte del adulto rogando que despertara que no le dejara solo, luego la otra burbuja cuando se aferraba a la lapida de su padre y como el conde le hacia la propuesta que seria fatal en su vida -… "lo convirtió en akuma? Nunca creí que eso fuera real"- kanda trago con dificultad- vamos lavi! Hay que sacarlo ya!

-KAICHOU…!!!- Kanda levanto su espada, lavi capto al momento y le siguió- ICHIGEN!!!

-KOUKA KAIJIN…!!!-toma su martillo- HINAN!!!

Ambos empuñaron sus armas, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en el golpe que daría juntos, tratando que fuera preciso y fatal.

Pasan unos segundos la luz se conserva igual, con su nauseabundo color verdoso como el agua de los pantanos, los dos exorcistas bajan sus armas pues no pueden creer que no haya resultado. Pero entonces una pequeñísima grieta se forma en campo de luz, el arma de allen logra toca r el libro, y lo rasga rompiéndolo justo por el medio. Lentamente se escucho como si rompieran un cristal y la barrera estallo en mil pedazos

-ALLEN!!!!- ambos gritaron, quisieron aventarse para sujetarle, pero los cristales volaron hacia ellos y no pudieron evitar el cubrirse por instinto el uno junto al otro

-allen? -kanda fue el primero en arriesgarse a mirar, aun llovían pedazos de la barrera pero ya no lastimaban – a-allen?- el cuerpo de allen estaba sostenido por mana, parecía que el fantasma le miraba con melancolía. Mana levanto la vista y situó su mirada en kanda, flotando suavemente se acerco –eres mana?

-allen? kanda?- lavi abrió los ojos y un gemido se ahogo en su garganta al ver a mana. Mana acerco el cuerpo de allen hacia kanda y lavi, no le soltó hasta que ambos le hubieron sujetado firmemente, el rostro de allen descansaba sobre el pecho de kanda y al sentir que el hombre se retiraba entreabrió los ojos

-ma-mana…- tratar de detenerlo, pero cuando toco al la figura esta se desapareció como si fuese el humo de cualquier cigarro- …mana- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al ver desaparecer al fantasma –MANA!!!!- con desesperación se aferra a la ropa de kanda y llora. Lavi encuentra la inocencia sobre la mesa

-allen, quieres ir a comer?-le pregunta lavi, allen esta ensimismado, mira por la ventana el paisaje desaparecer.

Ya han abordado el tren de regreso, y allen esta raro desde el momento en que paro de llora. Estuvo sollozando un rato en brazos de kanda y otro rato en los de lavi pero al final había pasado la noche llorando en su cama. Los otros dos no sabían que hacer, allen estaba como ido, incluso sus ojos habían perdido el brillo habitual y sus labios perdieron aquella sonrisa que era capaz de derretir un témpano, incluso mas, era capaz de acelerar el corazón del frió e insensible kanda hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir que estallaría

Una vez llegaron a la orden allen se dirigió a su cuarto

-voy a darle la inocencia a komui- le avisa kanda

-allen, por que no vas a que te revise komui?- le sugiere lavi con una sonrisa

-…-allen levanta la vista del piso, su rostro refleja una profunda tristeza, pero se esforzó por sonreír- no, me siento bien. Gracias por preocuparte lavi

-ve a que te revisen moyashi- dijo kanda

-estoy bien!- grito molesto el pequeño, kanda vio sus ojos enrojecer levemente

-anda allen, ve a que te revise komui- le pidió lavi

-YA DEJENME EN PAZ!!!- grito el pequeño y hecho a correr rumbo a su cuarto

-ALLEN!!- lavi corrió tras el, kanda los miro alejarse, su pecho se vio oprimido por una angustia enorme, quería salir tras allen pero aunque lo hiciera no sabría que haría, ni siquiera se le ocurría algo que decirle a allen; pero ya pensaría en algo

-allen!- lavi le dio alcance y le tomo del brazo

-suéltame!! lavi déjame en paz!!- allen se jalo desesperado, pero el pelirrojo no lo soltó- SUELTAME!!- allen activo su inocencia, levanto su brazo y soltó un golpe

Pero lavi no se movió, espero recibir el golpe directamente. Allen se detuvo al último segundo, miro a lavi a los ojos y las lágrimas de cristal corrieron por su rostro, su inocencia se desactivo tras un destello de luz, lavi se acerco, allen flaqueo y se dejo caer de rodillas la piso mientras sollozaba cubriéndose se el rostro. Lavi se agacho y le tomo cariñosamente entre sus brazos

-por favor lavi, déjame solo- allen gimió quedamente, pero sus acciones no concordaban con sus palabras pues sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de lavi con una desesperación sobre humana – déjame!

-no me iré, no estas bien- lavi le aparto un poco, miro el rostro de allen, no le gustaba verlo llorar aunque verlo tan indefenso le provocaba besarlo y lo haría, tomo el rostro de allen y con dulces y suaves beso borro las lagrimas de escurrían de sus ojos

-déjame…-murmuro cansado de luchar contra el bookman- déjame…l-lavi- allen dejo que sus brazos colgaran sin fuerzas. Lavi beso su rostro muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios – por favor lavi

-no, no quiero verte llorar-acarició su rostro suavemente- te quiero

Allen quedo pasmado, lavi le abrazo y se quedo con el hasta que su llanto se detuvo. Le dejo ir a su cuarto, no fue capaz de convencerlo de ver a komui para que le revisara, pero al menos había estado allí un buen rato y allen sabia que podía contar con el cuando quisiera

-buen día kanda!- le decía lavi mientras se acercaba para desayunar, el samurai desayunaba soba como siempre, levantaba la vista y gruñía a modo de saludo –has sabido algo de allen-chan?

-no, desde ayer no he sabido nada. Lograste que fuera a ver a komui?- le pregunto preocupado

-no…- dijo bajando la mirada tristemente – ayer no logre convencerlo

-tch…-murmuro y siguió comiendo como si nada, lavi también guardo silencio y comió tratando de parecer calmado. Pero antes de acabar kanda se levanto fue con jerry y pidió algo que lavi no vio para salir luego del comedor

-allen-kun, por favor sal a desayunar, por favor!- Lena lee estaba fuera del cuarto de allen, sostenía en sus manos una bandeja con comida. Se veía que ya llevaba rato rogándole al chico que saliera a desayunar. Kanda se acercaba caminando por el pasillo, escondió a sus espaldas el plato. Lena lee le vio y le sonrió

- hola kanda, estaba tratando de hacer que allen fuera a desayunar…pero creo que no lo lograre- miro al piso triste, pero luego sonrió -espero que tu puedas convencer a allen-kun- volvió a sonreírle y se fue llevándose la bandeja

//tock tock!!// Allen escuchaba la puerta sonar, pero no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, quería estar solo. Abrazaba su almohada, ya no lloraba, hacia rato que sus ojos se habían quedado sin lagrimas, su cabeza dolía de tanto llorar y por la falta de alimentos. Su cuerpo estaba entumido, no se había movido casi nada y había pasado la noche solo con su capa como cobija así que estaba frió y le dolía los hombros y la espalda. Pero no quería moverse //tock tock// otra vez ese molesto ruido, cada vez que golpeaban la puerta le dolía mas la cabeza

Pero esta vez los golpes cesaron y la puerta se abrió pesadamente, allen escucho los pasos acercarse lentamente a su cama, pero no quería ver a nadie. Así que no se movió, simplemente estrecho mas su almohada, escucho el ruido de la porcelana chocar contra su buró, habían puesto un plato en el.

-moyashi, ve a desayunar- le dijo una voz profunda y calmada. Sin duda era kanda

-no…-dijo en una voz apenas audible

-vamos, no seas infantil, levántate- kanda tenia poca paciencia y el ver a allen así le hacia que se agotara en un instante

-NO QUIERO!! DEJAME SOLO!!- allen escondió su rostro en la almohada

-ALLEN!! Que demonios te pasa?- le dijo kanda enojado

-tengo una vida miserable!!- le grito enojado allen

-no eres el único que ha sufrido, mi vida no es precisamente tranquila-contesto kanda con sarcasmo

-todos los que quiero mueren- sus palabras fluían dolorosamente por sus labios -ya no quiero ver morir a nadie- miro de reojo, con cierto rencor al samurai. Le molestaba que estuviera allí, le molestaba saber que le quería, que le necesitaba pero le molestaba aun mas el temor de que su maldición le alcanzara y le matara, no quería que kanda muriera

-idiota, acaso crees que lavi y yo moriremos tan fácil!- allen volteo a verlo, sus ojos se abrieron, sin comprender lo que kanda decía, le miro a los ojos. Kanda se sentó en su cama, allen aun le daba la espalda, pero se giro para poder ver al samurai –jump, ese estupido bookman te quiere demasiado como para alejarse de ti, y yo soy inmune a maldiciones

Aprisiono el cuerpo de allen contra la cama

- kk-kanda…?- allen se sorprendió, el samurai se acerco y fundió sus labios con los de allen por un instante, gloriosos segundos que le devolvieron la vida al peliblanco. Kanda rompió el beso, solo se alejo unos centímetros de los labios de allen. Pero ahora no sabia que hacer pues allen lo miraba asombrado

-(puede que yo no le guste….)- pensó al ver al chico, pero allen inconscientemente se acerco de nuevo y le robo un beso suave y tierno –(aunque….n.n puede que si)- allen trataba de prolongar ese beso y hacerlo algo mas profundo pero kanda se lo pensaba llevar calmado, después de todo desconocía como continuar. El pelinegro soltó a allen.- ve a desayunar o te quedaras igual de chaparro

-hey!- protesto allen – no soy chaparro- kanda se dirigió al la puerta y salio con una sonrisa en los labios, allen se quedo unos segundo mirando la puerta sin saber si soñaba o era realidad

- ho-hola Jerry- murmuraba el pequeño frente a la ventanilla de servicio. El chef le miraba y sonreía- p-puedes darme algo de comer?

-allen-kun!!! Pensé que ya no te gustaba mi comida- el hombre se asomaba por la ventanilla y abrazaba al peliblanco- como no quisiste aceptar lo que te envié con Lena lee me preocupe mucho- sollozo

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- le dijo dulcemente el chico- solo estaba un poco cansado- tras liberarse del abrazo asfixiante de jerry, allen recibió su comida y se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde comer, para su sorpresa lavi y kanda aun estaban allí.

Sus piernas temblaron al pensar en ir a comer con ellos, pero al final lo hizo. Kanda tenia razón ellos no morirían tan fácil

-buenos días lavi- saludo con una sonrisa, lavi al verlo se sonrojo. El chiquillo ya se encontraba repuesto y su sonrisa volvía a ser cautivadora

-b-buenos días allen-chan- balbuceo torpemente el pelirrojo, allen se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y comenzó a comer. Lavi estaba pasmado, no sabía como es que allen se había recuperado tan rápido

-…iré- murmuro allen al sentir la mirada de lavi sobre el

-que?- dijo el bookman sin entender

-i-iré a ver a komui- le sonrió – aunque me siento bien

-gracias allen- lavi puso su mano en la cabeza del peliblanco y le desacomodo el pelo

Cuando acabaron de comer le acompañaron a ver a komui, le esperaron afuera. Kanda miro a lavi con cierta molestia pero hablo

-esto se acabo, yo gane- dijo tajante

-que?- todo había salido de momento, no tenia idea de lo que le habla

-moyashi es mió, yo gane- no le miro, no le restregaría la victoria en la cara, kanda sabia que esa victoria no merecía ser festejada, incluso talvez hubiera sido mejor perder. Pero el hubiera no existe.

-claro, n.n no me queda duda- sonrió, aunque se veía que estaba triste- es mas que obvio que te prefiere a ti (tu lograste hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, es lo único que me importa)

-bien, entonces no volveremos a hablar de eso NUNCA- sentencio kanda

-ok, yuu-chan- kanda no le regaño esta vez, lavi le sonrió como amigo y kanda le correspondió con otra sonrisa, muy a su modo. Ahora había otro pacto no volver a hablar de la apuesta.

-allen, podrías hacer el informe de a misión?- le pedía komui mientras le revisaba la garganta, allen con un abate lenguas en la boca trataba de contestarle

-ajba…kgomui…-le dejaba al chico para ir por un estetoscopio- no lo hizo kanda?

-no, parece estar muy "ocupado" en otras "cosas"- sonríe malicioso – tu sabes en que, allen-chan?

-emm o///o no, no se nada- dice sonrojado

-bien allen, ya te puedes ir n.n- le dice y le da una paletita

-^w^ paleta!- y sale feliz como un niño pequeño

- y que te dijo komui, allen-chan?- le pregunta lavi con su habitual sonrisa, el moyashi sale con su paletita en la boca

-que estoy bien- sonríe, kanda le quita la paleta – oye!- protesta allen, el pelinegro la mete en su boca y hecha a caminar –oye!! Es mi paleta T-T- protesta molesto

-quítamela si puedes- kanda le mira con una sonrisa en los labios

-yuu-chan es malo conmigo T-T solloza, lavi le mira con cierta melancolía, el pequeño peliblanco se percata de que le mira- que pasa lavi?- dice con su carita inocente

-no, nada- le contesta casi en automático, tiene la necesidad de besarle, lo desea mas que nada y su cuerpo esta a punto de perder el control y tomar lo que busca aunque el moyashi se negara. Pero…

Allen le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió

-tengo que hacer un reporte nos vemos luego- se despidió mientras corría hacia su cuarto con unos formatos en la mano. Aun no llegaba cuando una mano le jalo, voltea medio asustado pero se calma al ver que solo es Kanda

-ven moyashi- le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y le jalaba

-espera, tengo que hacer un reporte- dijo el chico moviendo los papeles del informe

-eso puede esperar

-pero…- kanda le jalo y le robo otro beso, esta simple caricia basto para que allen siguiera al samurai. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba nervioso, el solo contacto con kanda le hacia sentirse en el cielo. Kanda lo llevo a un callejón oscuro, allen un poco nervioso le pregunto –a…adonde vamos, yuu-chan?

-tú solo sígueme- el mayor le tomo la mano y la apretó para darle seguridad.

Allen camino y vio delante de su una carpa de circo, no, era mas pequeña. Algunas personas entraban en ella, allen no sabia a que le llevaba ahí. Dentro de la carpa había varias series de butacas, las personas se sentaban y miraban con curiosidad una tela montada en un tripie. Kanda le llevo a una de las bancas y le hizo tomar asiento. Las luces se apagaron de golpe

- kanda?- le llamo un tanto asustado, se aferra a la capa del mayor

-tranquilo, te va a gustar- surge un haz de luz detrás de ellos y cae sobre la tela, varias imágenes se proyectan en ella y son acompañadas de la música de un piano.

El agarre de allen se debilita. Esta maravillado con las fotografías que se mueven, es algo que nunca había visto. La película transcurre como cualquier película de terror y kanda puede sentir como allen tiembla a su lado.

Le extraña ese comportamiento, allen no parecía doblegarse ante nada y ahora estaba temblando como un niño en una noche oscura y tormentosa.

-(aun es un niño)- pasa un brazo sobre los hombros del peliblanco y le atrae un poco hacia el, allen recarga su cabeza en el hombro del samurai y deja de temblar se siente mas seguro, kanda le hace sentir seguro y feliz. Kanda puede respirar el aroma de allen, dulce y suave como el jazmín. Su cuerpo esbelto y fino se acomoda perfectamente bajo su brazo, junto a su cuerpo. Como en el vagón del tren. Los recuerdos le invadieron, desde cuando kanda era tan sentimental

Allen aparto la vista de la película y miro al pelinegro que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Allen le toco la mejilla con la mano. Kanda dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-kanda, la película ya acabo- le dijo con una sonrisa, kanda vio asombrado como la gente se retiraba, cuanto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos?- nos vamos? Ya es tarde

-claro- salieron tomados de la mano. El sol ya había caído pero el cielo aun estaba rojizo, kanda le llevo a pasear por el pueblo, caminaban lentamente sin ningún lugar fijo al que llegar. Esta vez el silencio no era un verdugo cruel, danzaba a su alrededor permitiendo que algunos comentarios o frases fluyeran por los labios de los exorcista. Un silencio dulce y placentero.

Cuando la noche estaba entrada y los jóvenes amantes estaban cansados de caminar se sentaron en una banca de un parque. Allen se acerco al pelinegro y le susurro

-kanda vamos a casa- el japonés miraba el cielo melancólico, se sentía un poco mal por lavi después de todo también quería al moyashi, no?

-ya te aburriste, moyashi?

-no, pero…-desvió la mirada apenado, sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de los rubíes. Kanda le miro con más atención, esa sonrisita traviesa que adornaba los labios de allen era poco usual

-pero que?- le tomo del manto y le obligo a levantar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

-quiero ir ya, yo también quiero hacerte feliz- se acerco y le dio un dulce beso

-(hacerme feliz?)- kanda no lo comprendió, allen ya le hacia feliz con solo sonreír, no había que hacer mas. Kanda se sintió humano por una vez en su vida y abrazo al pequeño peliblanco –_"te quiero"_- allen se sonroja más, si esto es posible

Llegando a la orden allen jala a kanda hasta su cuarto, kanda va con un poco de desconfianza, no teme que allen le haga nada, pero duda si sabrá que hacer cuando lo tenga entre sus brazos

-"kanda…me dejaras hacerte feliz?"- le dije en un tono que mezcla toda su ternura y seducción, kanda mira sus ojos

-(esta vez si eres tu, mi pequeño allen)- sonríe satisfecho, ahora no habrá nada que les interrumpa. Kanda pone el seguro de la puerta y va con el moyashi, le ayuda a desabrochar la molesta capa

Allen deja que la capase desliza de sus brazos y la deja a un lado de la cama sobre una silla de madera. Empuja al pelinegro a su cama, se sienta a horcadas sobre sus piernas y le comienza a quitar el uniforme

-allen…-le llama seductor y busca sus labios para un beso. Allen le da lo que busca pero kanda le sujeta de los hombros y con un movimiento rápido le deja debajo de el –gomen moyashi, pero yo soy nada pasivo

-no esperaba que lo fueras- toma un beso mas, kanda se quita la capa y la tira al piso, la camisa no ofrece gran resistencia como tampoco lo hace el pequeño mientras le desnuda lentamente; el listón que suele adornar su cuello se desliza suavemente en el aire antes de caer al piso, seguido de la camisa que es quitada con tanta premura que el cuerpo del peliblanco de tensa ante el frio de la noche pero no hay tiempo para temblar, kanda lo rodea con sus brazos

-kanda…-le llama en un susurro –te amo

------////-----/////-----////-----////------/////-----////----////-----////----////------////

Muajajaja que mala soy, hasta aquí el capitulo. Perdón por cortarlo así pero si no lo hago el siguiente cap no será igual de emocionante n.n se aceptan cartas bomba por lo del lemon XDXDXDXD

Pobre allen, llore mientras escribía lo de la inocencia T_T ese niño me conmueve y ni siquiera se por que lo hago sufrir

Prometo apurarme y acuatizar lo mas rápido posible n.n


End file.
